Butterflies II (Versión padres)
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Ya vimos (Aunque me queda el final y el prologo. Sorry) lo que sucedió en Butterflies I pero, ¿que ocurrió con sus padres y tíos? Eso mismo sabrá Harry Riddle hurgando en el pasado y volviendo a repetir la historia...
1. ¿¡Los merodeadores cantan?

Una tarde aburrida era típica para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todos y cada uno de ellos paseaban por el castillo, por los alrededores, se bañaban en el lago negro, practicaban quidditch, descansaban en la sala común, pero para James Potter, quien sinceramente desearía hacer todas esas cosas, tuvo que pasar su querida tarde...en la biblioteca.

\- ¿¡Como diablos vamos a cantar y bailar delante de todo el comedor!?- gritó James Potter sin contener su voz. Remus le hizo callar de inmediato al igual que Peter al ver que la bibliotecaria les fulminaba con la mirada.- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?- susurró.-...y por cierto...- echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de su amigo perro.- ¿Donde esta canuto?

\- No está.- le dijo Remus con aire culpable.- No lo he llamado.

\- ¿Porque no?

\- Porque no lo sabe.- murmuró al ver que pasaba un slytherin conocido. Específicamente, Lucius Malfoy.- Él no hará el baile con nosotros.

\- ¿Y se puede saber porque?- se indignó el Potter ignorando a la serpiente que parecía muy atento a Remus aunque este lo evitase.- Él es nuestro amigo.

\- Porque alguien descubrió que nosotros actuaríamos en el gran comedor y decidió unirse a nosotros...

\- No te entiendo, lunático.- le cortó James, confuso.

\- Esa persona se quiere declarar a canuto y descubrió nuestro plan para declararnos.- le explicó Peter cansado de las preguntas de James.- Por lo tanto canuto no puede entrar en nuestro plan.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Yo, Potter.- James se estremeció.

Detrás de él estaban Lily Evans y Severus Snape mirándolo como si fuera un idiota.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Snivellus! ¿Que..? ¡Por merlín! ¿¡Como es posible!?

\- ¿Lo puedo hechizar ya?- le preguntó Severus a Remus, que rodó los ojos.- Eres desesperante, Potter.

\- ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!- se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos en un acto de melodrama.- Resumo lo que he entendido. ¿Esta bien? Remus y Peter, en un momento de locura transitoria, han decidido participar en el concurso que habrá en el gran comedor.- Ellos asintieron.- Porque quieren declararse a las personas que aman y quieren que yo me una a ellos. ¿No es asi?

\- Básicamente.- dijo Peter encogiendo sus hombros.

\- Y dicen que canuto no podrá participar en el concurso y que ni siquiera es consciente de esto porque hay alguien que quiere declararse a él. ¡He aquí, mi amigo Snivellus!

\- Eres un lince, Potter.- farfulló Severus.

\- No me cabe en la cabeza.- murmuró.- No me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Y tu Lily?

\- Me muero por Narcissa.

A James casi le da un síncope.

\- ¡Esa rubia amargada, slytherin y sangre pura Black!

\- Si.- suspiró Lily, enamorada.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Ya se te metió la idea en esa cabeza enorme que tienes, James o te damos mas tiempo?- le preguntó Remus frotándose las sienes.

\- Remus.- soltó indignado.

\- Supéralo, James, ya no somos niños.- le dijo Peter.- ¿O es que tu no quieres declararte a tu profesor?

\- ¿El profesor Riddle? ¿Estas enamorado del jefe de Slytherin?- inquirió Lily con los ojos abiertos. A Snape se le desencajo la mandíbula y si hubiera sido por otro motivo a James le hubiera parecido gracioso.- ¡Por merlín!

\- ¡Peter!- gruñó James.

\- Lo siento.- susurró Pettigrew.

\- James no tenemos mas tiempo, debemos ir a ensayar.- les instó Remus poniéndose de pie.- Tenemos menos de dos semanas y hay que preparar una canción, la coreografía y bueno...saber cantar.

\- ¡No me jodas!

\- Podemos poner un hechizo.- sugirió Lily.- Porque que yo sepa no me he vuelto cantante desde ayer.

\- Yo se cantar los himnos.- dijo Peter como ocurrencia.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Porque eso nos puede servir de mucho!- dejo caer Severus con su lengua viperina.

\- ¡Vete al demonio, Snape!- graznó Peter envalentonándose.- ¡A ver que se te ocurre a ti, gracioso!

\- ¡Me estas retando, Pettigrew!

\- Tranquilo, Peter.- soltó James sorprendido por la explosión de su carácter.

Jamás lo había visto así.

Remus calmó a Peter mientras Lily hacía lo mismo con Severus.

\- ¡Fuera, señores!¡La biblioteca no es un salón de charlas!- les gritó la bibliotecaria.

Prácticamente se quedaron sin su lugar seguro porque canuto nunca entraba a la biblioteca si no era por obligación.

\- ¡Hey chicos!

\- Mierda.- murmuró Snape dándose la vuelta.

Sirius Black había estado buscándolos durante más de una hora sin encontrarlos, ni siquiera había encontrado el mapa del merodeador (Robado por Remus) así que preocupado por el destino de sus amigos llegó a mirar incluso en las mazmorras, sin ningún éxito.

\- ¿¡Donde estabais!? ¡Me habéis hecho bajar donde las serpientes! ¡He tenido una maldita reunión familiar ahí abajo! Mi prima la loca casi me hechiza, si no es por Reggie que me ayudó. Casi muero y no os impor...Seve...Snivellus.- abrió los ojos, impactado.- ¿Que hacéis con Snape?

Les estaba reclamando, más serio que nunca y con los ojos fríos. Severus se estremeció y a su vez, se deprimió. Sirius jamás lo vería como algo más que un bicho raro que no merecía amor. Lily se dio cuenta y paso su brazo por sus hombros en un intento de apoyarlo. En cambio James miraba aquello como un partido de tenis pues Sirius, al ver que el brazo de Lily tocaba a Snivellus, había apretado la mandíbula y su rostro repentinamente hizo honor a la casta y sangre pura Black.

\- Bueno...nosotros...

\- Estábamos haciendo deberes.- apuró Remus intentando salir del interrogatorio del Black y avanzando para dejar atrás a Snape y Lily.- Y Snape nos estaba ayudando, no como tú que te pierdes en el castillo y no estudias.

\- ¡Pero si los perdidos erais vosotros!- se indignó Sirius viendo como se iba.

\- Eres tonto, Sirius, suspenderás.- le siguió Peter.

\- ¡Pero yo..!

\- Si, si, amigo, vayámonos.- le dijo James tomándolo del brazo.

\- Estudia, Black idiota.

Lily le sacó la lengua y se marchó con un silencioso Severus.

\- Pero será...- Y contemplando como aquellos dos se iban miró a James con sospecha.- ¿En realidad estudiaban?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo James sin amedrentarse.- Hasta yo se que algunas veces hay que estudiar. Suspenderás, Sirius.

Aunque eso no era cierto, por mucho que Sirius fuera un perdido, problemático y merodeador aun le quedaba tiempo para meterse todo el contenido de los libros en la cabeza y sacar buenas notas, pero James aún no descubría el como de ese hecho.

\- ¿Y porque con Snivellus?- Eso era lo que realmente le importaba a Sirius por lo que veía.- Ese come libros, metido de lleno en sus pociones y...

\- Te gusta.- susurró James, asombrado.

\- ¡No!- dijo tan alto que llamó la atención de los de su alrededor.- No...no...no...

James empezó a resignarse, si su amigo y Snape se declaraban mutuo amor aunque ninguno daba el paso, tarde o temprano eso explotaría. Ya se veía con Snape en navidades, en cumpleaños... Su amigo lo estaba matando.

\- Déjalo.- Y dirigiendo a un Sirius absorto a la sala común de Gryffindor dejo todo ese problema para otro día.

Al día siguiente quedaron todos en una sala aislada del castillo donde nadie podía oírlos. Básicamente debían ensayar lo máximo posible, así que pagando algún precio dejaron a Sirius en manos de su hermano Regulus Black. Tanto Remus, Peter, Severus y Lily lamentaron esta decisión ya que el muchacho no era nada barato. Liberados del Black mayor durante una semana comenzaron a practicar. James no podía evitar que los temores vinieran a él, el profesor Riddle era conocido por ser frío y distante, y cuando James intentaba hablar con él era tan gélido como la hiel. Aún no entendía porque ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos...de excitación. Quería tanto saltar sobre él que todas las mañanas despertaba con las sabanas húmedas. Vergonzosamente, desaparecía las sabanas bajo las sonrisas burlonas de sus amigos. Y volviendo a lo anterior, ensayaban día y noche y llegaban tan tarde a la sala común que Sirius empezó a preguntarse porque diablos estaban tan agotados.

\- ¡Estoy harto!- gritó Sirius la mañana del concurso al ver a James y Peter bostezando y a Remus paseando nervioso por la habitación.- ¿¡Que diablos estáis haciendo a mis espaldas!?

\- No estamos haciendo nada, canuto.

\- ¡Mienten! ¡Me estáis escondiendo algo!

Parecía dolido lo que provocó un sabor amargo en ellos.

\- Esta bien, canuto...- suspiró James.-...Si, te estamos ocultando algo, pero no podemos decirtelo.- El Black iba a replicar pero Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y lo calló.- Este asunto esta relacionado contigo, no es algo malo...creo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- James no podemos decir nada.- le dijo Peter cortándolo de raíz.- Canuto, lo entenderás esta tarde así que como amigos que somos te pedimos un poco de paciencia.

\- Uhmmm.- los miró con disgusto.- Esto no tendrá que ver con Snape, ¿verdad?

Ellos se quedaron de piedra.

\- ¿Porque dices eso?- Remus forzó una sonrisa.- ¿Nosotros y Severus?

\- Él parecía muy sospechoso últimamente.- dijo como si rumiara. Parecía enojado y sus ojos se oscurecieron.- Entra a su sala común casi de madrugada, esta más silencioso y taciturno de lo común, no comió ni siquiera para la cena cuando dieron su plato favorito y parece agotado...casi como vosotros.- les acusó. Los merodeadores se miraron unos a otros. ¿Desde cuando Sirius estaba enamorado de Severus? Prácticamente había confesado que no despegaba su mirada de Severus, rozando el acoso.- ¿No es así?

\- No lo es.- dijo James.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que pareces muy atento a Snape?

Sirius apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

\- A ese murciélago de cuarta.- escupió.- Por mi como si no existe.

\- Oye canuto.- dijo Remus con su sonrisa de mete problemas.- ¿No has pensado quizás que Severus tenga algún novio con el que pasa las noches?

Rápidamente la cabeza de Sirius giró fulminando a Remus.

\- ¡No, porque sino..!

\- ¿Porque sino que?

Intentó sacarle la boca, pero Sirius vio la sonrisa de los tres e indignado salió de la habitación murmurando que iba a ver al pesado de su hermano Regulus y dio un portazo.

\- Bien.- suspiró.- Con esto tenemos unas cuantas horas hasta que vuelva a pensar en nosotros.

\- Eres un genio, amigo.- Peter estampó un beso en su mejilla y corrió a bañarse.

Remus se sonrojó y volvió a sus quehaceres.

\- ¿Crees que funcione, lunático?

\- No lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo o morir, ¿no crees?

Con las últimas fuerzas ambos decidieron resistir hasta el final. Severus y Lily habían preparado las túnicas para la presentación, incluso la propia Evans sugirió usar un poco de maquillaje. Estaban tan nerviosos que simplemente se dejaron hacer por ella a pesar de las reservas de Severus, que con cada hora que pasaba se ponía más torpe y de mal humor. "Mas que cualquier día"- pensó Remus al ver que Severus miraba irritado a James porque no sabía atarse su corbata.

\- Potter no puedes ser más inútil.- escupió Snape, pero para asombro de todos se puso de pie y le ayudo a atarla.

El mismo James quedó perplejo.

\- Se-severus.- tragó Lily con una barra de gloss en su mano después de aplicárselo a Peter en los labios.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Estupendamente.- dijo con orgullo y procedió a sentarse de nuevo tras un pequeño tropiezo.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Mientras tanto James se acercó a él y con los ojos desorbitados agarró a su amigo del brazo.

\- ¿Estoy soñando o Snivellus ha sido amable conmigo?

\- Todos estamos nerviosos, es normal que se olviden las rencillas.- le susurró.- Deberías tomar ejemplo y ser igual de amable con Severus después de que nos ha ayudado tanto. Además.- soltó una sonrisa que le dio mala espina a James.- pronto será la pareja de Sirius si las cosas salen bien...- y esto último lo deprimió.- Al menos para ellos.

\- Oh, vamos, Moony.- James le dio un abrazo.- No te deprimas. Ese slytherin de pacotilla se dará cuenta de que a su alrededor hay más existencia aparte de si mismo.

\- Él no es así, cornamenta.- Remus sonrió con cariño. Sabía de primera mano que Lucius Malfoy aparentaba lo que no era. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que le conocía de toda la vida. Aparte de que después de años de espiarle (Muy a escondidas) se dio cuenta de que era amable, algo gruñón y algunas veces bromista con quienes tenía confianza como con Severus y Regulus. Y él debía hacer algo o el compromiso que tenía con Narcissa Black, la supuesta prometida de Lucius desde que nació, se lo quitaría para siempre.- Él es mi destino, mi lobo me lo ha dicho.

James ya no pudo refutar nada.

A todos les había picado la aguja del amor. Remus por la serpiente de Malfoy, Lily por la estirada de Narcissa Black, Snivellus por su mejor amigo, el mismo por el arrogante profesor Riddle y Peter...

\- ¿Peter?

\- ¿Si, cornamenta?

\- Todos tenemos a alguien que nos gusta, pero con los nervios aún no nos has dicho quien es el tuyo.

Él se sonrojó.

\- Es...Barty Crouch.- murmuró tan bajo que ninguno se enteró.

\- Colagusano más alto.- dijo Remus, divertido.

\- ¡Es Barty Crouch!

Gritó tan alto que los exaltó.

\- ¡Otra serpiente!- James estaba pálido.- ¡Y encima ese idiota que es más creído que Malfoy!

\- Si, él.- respondió, avergonzado.- Barty no es la mala serpiente que piensan.

\- Al parecer tanto tú como Remus estáis perdidos.- escupió James algo molesto. Sus amigos merecían a alguien mejor.- Ya no puedo hacer nada.

\- Terminad de alistaros.- les sugirió Lily terminando de maquillarse.

Finalmente estaban listos, todos habían elegido una túnica negra de dos piezas como elección para ir en conjunto, sin embargo hay cosas que los diferenciaban. Remus llevaba su cabello castaño revuelto con mechones rizados, había pintado un poco sus labios y para su tortura había dejado que Lily les pusiera en la piel algo de brillo. James llevaba su pelo engominado, se había quitado las lentes y Remus había aplicado en él un hechizo de visión temporal. También había pintarrajeando su boca y la camisa negra la llevaba abierta mostrando su pecho junto con la corbata colgando de su cuello. Peter había dejado que Lily lo transformara y todos podían decir que ya no parecía ni desgarbado ni falto de atención. El negro le sentaba como un guante, sus ojos brillaban y aquel pintalabios milagroso había puesto un encanto distinto y especial en su personalidad. Y Severus...¡Por merlín!...Sirius se iba a morir. Prácticamente ese traje había sido creado para que Severus Snape lo luciera. Estilizaba su figura, lo hacía ver atractivo y sexy. Lily había obrado milagros con su cabello y lucía limpio y perfecto a sus ojos, y en cierta manera, rebelde y luminoso. En su caso había aplicado algo de negro a sus ojos haciéndolos ver más oscuros y misteriosos. Pero Lily no se quedaba atrás. Esa noche llevaba un vestido negro, escotado que mostraba la abertura de sus pechos, y realzaba su figura acompañado de unos tacones imposibles. Sus ojos estaban pintados de negro y sus labios brillaban como nunca. Su pelo pelirrojo lo había rizado y lo llevaba revuelto. Estaban preparados.

\- Merlín, me estoy muriendo de los nervios.- dijo Peter mirando tras el telón para ver que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ahí escuchando las presentaciones.- Están todos...me voy...me voy...

\- Tu te quedas aquí.- rumió Severus tomándolo del brazo y enlazándolo con el suyo para no caerse los dos.

\- ¡Tranquilizaos!- les instó Remus apretando los puños.- Ya estamos aquí. Ninguno se va a echar atrás. ¿Entendido?

\- Si.- James miró tras la cortina y avistó al profesor Riddle entre el profesorado luciendo como si todo eso le aburriera.- Mi profesor no esta contento.

\- ¿Están ahí?

\- Están todos, lunático.- Lily tembló al ver a Narcisa distraída buscando por encima de su hombro. Parecía frustrada y molesta, y Lily pensó que eso no era buena señal. En cambio Lucius parecía impasible, pero Remus notó molestia en sus ojos grises.- ¿Donde están Sirius y Crouch?

Severus se puso tenso y rastreó entre el público.

\- ¡Esta ahí! Parece ofuscado.- señaló Peter.- Con su hermano Regulus y Bartemius viene con ellos. Oh, merlín.- boqueó.- Barty esta enfadado.

\- Pero si no parece que tuviera expresión en el rostro.- se quejó James al detallarlo.

\- Hazme caso, esta enfadadísimo.- lloriqueó Peter.

No estaba seguro de salir.

Pronto escucharon que los últimos acordes del grupo anterior a ellos terminaba y el momento de pánico comenzó.

\- ¡Oh, estoy harto!- Vieron que de la túnica de Severus salieron algunos viales pequeños de color verde.- Beberos esto.

\- ¿Que es? ¿Nos quieres drogar?

\- ¡No, idiota!- chilló Severus.- Es para animarnos y guardar la timidez. Nos ayudará a tener confianza.

\- Yo estoy harto de parecer una hoja temblorosa.- dijo Peter y fue el primero que se lo tomó.

Luego todos le siguieron sin pestañear, incluso James quien no confiaba en que no fuera una droga no se quedó atrás.

Lo estaba haciendo por su profesor y por ayudar a sus mejores amigos, y aunque le escocía, también por Snape.

\- ¡Es hora de dar paso al nuevo grupo...¡Los Merodeadores!

Con las fuerzas reforzadas y sintiéndose mejor a cada segundo, llenos de ánimo y vitalidad, se miraron unos a otros.

\- ¿Listos?

\- ¡Listos!- rugieron todos.

Salieron al escenario bajo la luz de los focos. Se escucharon muchos jadeos y algún que otro grito ("Ejem" Sirius) y muchos cuchicheos por parte de los alumnos. James no quiso mirar hacia la mesa del profesorado, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Riddle aguijonearlo. Remus echó un vistazo a Lucius y rápidamente la quito. Lucius Malfoy parecía fuera de sí. Peter ocultó su rostro de Bartemius, pero tenía la sensación de que este lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Lily y Severus se miraron y no haciendo caso de las caras asombradas y pálidas de las personas que amaban, se posicionaron en sus sitios.

\- Hoy...- habló Remus cogiendo el micrófono y con la voz llena de confianza.-...los merodeadores decidimos usar esta experiencia del concurso, no solo por diversión, sino para confesarnos...- se aclaró la garganta.-...confesarnos a las personas que amamos.

Hubo más cuchicheos.

Las luces se apagaron del escenario, y lentamente volvieron a encenderse mostrándolos a cada uno. Poco a poco la música empezó a sonar y todos, llenos de confianza, empezaron a posicionarse. Remus empezó a mover sus caderas sonriendo ladinamente. No le importaba nada, debía pensar que era como cuando bailaba en una discoteca muggle con sus amigos. Y cantó:

(I Just Died by Amerie)

(Remus)

Staring in the mirror as I

Start to carefully contemplate

Just really how deep is this thing I have for you

El muchacho centró el poder en su cuerpo atrayendo las primeras miradas sobre él, pero Remus solo quería la de una persona sobre su cuerpo. Luego se acercó Lily, bailando tras él e igual de sexy.

(Lily)

It's wearing on my heart

And from the start you know I tried, steadily denied

La gryffindor movió sus caderas hasta llegar al suelo y se levantó con las mismas de manera sensual. Mientras, desde el rabillo del ojo, miraba a Narcissa cuya mirada permanecía en ella y Lily sonrió.

(Peter)

Friendship turn to love

I know you probably think that I'm so strange stuttering

On every word when you look my way, why?

La luz iluminó a Peter y brillando más que nunca las miradas se centraron en su persona. Todos vieron como hacía movimientos sensuales posicionándose al lado de Remus y pegándose a su espalda. Sus caderas se balancearon lentamente y sin pretender hubo algún suspiro y silbido entre el público.

(Severus)

And maybe it's all in my mind

But when we hugged goodbye I had butterflies

I just died, yeah

Severus paso delante de ellos y a los de Slytherin se les cayó la mandíbula al ver a "Snivellus" caminar y bailar por el escenario con sensualidad. Jamás se había visto tan deseable como esa noche. Más Severus solo quería saber que pensaba Sirius Black, de su nuevo aspecto. Y este...

¡No tenía expresión!

(James)

I just died in your arms tonight

Don't want nobody to bring me back to life

Dieron paso a James que dio un giro mirando todo el tiempo al profesor Riddle, haciéndole participe de sus acciones. El profesor Riddle le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos verdes llenos de oscuridad. James fue a la esquina del escenario viendo como la gente se animaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música.

(Todos)

I just died in your arms tonight, hey

I just died in your arms

I just died in your arms tonight, tonight

Todos les dieron paso cuando se bajaron del escenario, cada uno se dirigió a una dirección en busca de llamar la atención de sus amores. Incluso provocandoles con algunos gestos y toques a otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

(James)

Your finger touched my lips

As I tried to explain maybe why you

And I should hide from such a love affair

El gryffindor observó de cerca al profesor, y para su descaro, fue a su encuentro. James tomo el acercamiento literalmente porque se sentó en sus piernas, casi rozando sus labios y sintió al profesor tensarse. Luego se levantó y se fue como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

(Remus)

My friends think that I'm so insane to fight this feeling,

But my life's at stake

Moony cantó cerca del público de Slytherin sin apartar sus ojos de Lucius.

¡Dios, que sexy estaba!

(Lily)

Your embrace, thoughts won't erase

Every now a minute of the day I wait

And hope and pray that you might stay

Lily estaba cerca de Remus, acompañándole, incitando a todos a bailar a su alrededor y consiguiéndolo bajo la cruenta mirada de Narcisa Black. Y salió Severus detrás, caminando hasta el fondo donde se encontraba Sirius.

(Severus)

And now you're moving oh so closely

Killing me so softly, so softly

I just died

Nadie se creía esa transformación, pero aquel no parecía el Severus Snape que conocían sino un muchacho sexy con aire rebelde y misterioso. Él, con sus capacidades de confianza altísimas, rodeo a Sirius y le toco el hombro mientras el otro lo veía con sus ojos ardiendo. Regulus los miraba boquiabierto.

(Peter)

I just died in your arms tonight

Don't want nobody to bring me back to life

Peter, quién no se había quedado atrás, iba tras Severus, guiñando el ojo a cualquiera y sonriendo a Bartemius que parecía que iba a matar a alguien. Pronto los dos se acercaron y Peter le entregó su baile, provocando su deseo.

(Todos)

I just died in your arms tonight, hey

Cada uno volvió cerca del escenario subiendo lentamente.

(Remus)

I just died in your arms

I just died in your arms tonight, tonight

Todo el mundo les seguía mientras ellos continuaban bailando y cantando.

(Lily)

I just died in your arms tonight

Don't want nobody to bring me back to life

Lily lanzó besos desde arriba y las luces empezaron a cambiar de color, en todas las tonalidades, enfocándolos a ellos.

(Todos)

I just died in your arms tonight, hey

(James)

I just died in your arms

I just died in your arms tonight, tonight

James, atrevido, señaló a su querido profesor.

(Todos)

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

Whoa whoa

(Severus)

I just died in your arms tonight

Don't want nobody to bring me back to life

Todos bailaron en circulo, moviendo sus brazos y divirtiéndose como nunca.

(Todos)

I just died in your arms tonight, hey

(Peter)

I just died in your arms

I just died in your arms tonight, tonight

(Todos)

I just died in your arms tonight

Don't want nobody to bring me back to life

I just died in your arms tonight, hey

I just died in your arms

I just died in your arms tonight, tonight

\- ¡Un gran aplaudo a los merodeadores!

Lentamente las luces se apagaron. Y los merodeadores salieron del escenario sin ser vistos, algunos soltando lágrimas y otros sonriendo, resignados. Un segundo más tarde se escucharon los aplausos del público.

\- Si esto no sirve, no se que más podemos hacer.

Remus se abrazó a si mismo, echando aire y tomando la mano de Lily para reconfortarla.

Por alguna razón parecía más deprimida.

\- Merlín, casi pensé que me moría.- sollozó Peter.

\- Oh, vamos, Peter.- James era uno de los resignados. Ya había tirado la moneda, si su profesor no mostraba intención de dar el paso, él ya no volvería a perseguirlo.- ¿Estás bien, Snape?

\- No creo que esto funcione con Sirius.- escupió con su tez empalideciendo aún más.- Seguramente piense que soy un maldito bicho raro. Estará riéndose de mi, del tonto Snivellus.

\- No digas eso.- graznó James. Por el momento decidió olvidar sus peleas mutuas y reconfortarlo.- No te hagas daño de esa manera.

\- James tiene razón, Severus.- afirmó Remus.- Si Sirius no es capaz de darse cuenta, no te merece.

Snape se calló.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?

\- Yo...no lo sé.- suspiró.- No parecía nada contenta. Tal vez le fui indiferente y son imaginaciones mías.

Remus pensó que tal vez aquello no había sido buena idea al verlos hundirse.

\- ¿Donde están?- Peter se asomó al escenario en busca de Barty, pero ningún Slytherin se encontraba en el comedor a pesar de que aún quedaban presentaciones.- No los veo.

\- ¿Como dices?

\- No están.

Ellos entraron en pánico. James no quiso ni asomarse.

\- Ningún Slytherin, ni Sirius.

\- Sirius estará furioso.- dijo James viendo que se les venía encima una gran bronca.- Nos vendrá a buscar pidiendo una explicación y los Slytherin, bueno, ellos...

\- Les hemos dado igual.- se lamentó Peter.

\- ¡Calla, Peter!- Remus lo miró severamente.- Ellos...tuvieron...agh...¡Maldición!

\- ¡Me largo de aquí!- se hartó Severus tirando de su camisa.- Os agradezco vuestra ayuda.- dijo, tembloroso.- Pero, en mi caso, no ha servido de nada.

\- ¡Espera, Severus!- le gritó Lily.- Esperemos.

\- Pero, ¿esperar el que?- murmuró Severus.- Lo siento, Lily.

Y vieron como desaparecía.

\- ¡Que salgan los merodeadores!- empezaron a gritar desde fuera. Todos se exaltaron.- ¡Los queremos! ¡Han sido los mas sexys! ¡Y guapos! ¡Queremos a James! ¡La hermosa Lily! ¡No sabíamos que Snape tuviera un lado tan atractivo! ¡Necesitamos a Remus de nuevo! ¡Y a Pettigrew!

\- ¡Muchachos, tranquilos! ¿¡Que vais a tirar el escenario!?

El encargado del concurso entró de golpe y los miro con pánico.

\- ¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡Quieren atacaros!

\- ¿¡Como dices!?

Se oyeron golpes, bullicios y el intento de los profesores de frenarlos.

\- ¡Es hora de huir!- gritó James tomando a Peter de la mano.- ¡Vámonos!

Pero no pudieron porque una luz impacto de golpe en el escenario haciéndoles caer. Un momento después apareció Sirius provocando sus jadeos. Los miró a todos, revisándolos e hizo un gesto adusto en su cara por lo que ellos supieron que no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

\- ¿¡Donde esta Severus!?- exigió saber.

\- Se fue un segundo antes de que estallase todo.- le informó Lily, algo asustada.

\- ¿Estáis bien?- les preguntó por última vez.

Esperó a que asintieran antes de irse.

\- Tal vez no todo esta perdido.- susurró Remus.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Una especie de humo negro los atacó y ellos sintieron como sus cuerpos eran tirados hacía alguien y lentamente se dejaron llevar.

¡Papá, despierta!

\- ¡Papá, despierta!- James abrió los ojos de golpe, espantado y mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Que estabas soñando? No despertabas.

\- Lo siento, Harry.- murmuró como respuesta.- Estaba teniendo un sueño, que era en realidad, un recuerdo.

\- ¿Un recuerdo?

\- Sí, cuando esos locos me convencieron de meterme en un concurso del colegio y me metí de lleno como un tonto.

\- ¡Ah! El concurso donde montaron un circo y la gente se volvió loca y donde tú encontraste a...

\- ¡Harry! ¿¡Papá ya despertó!?

\- ¡Si!- Desperezándose, James se cubrió con su bata.- Oye, papá.- dijo un repentino Harry tímido.- ¿Puedes volverme a contar la historia al detalle? Verás...- se aclaró la garganta cuando James movió sus cejas hacia arriba.- Yo también...es decir...nosotros...mis amigos y yo...

\- Al grano, Harry.

James empezaba a divertirse con las caras que ponía su hijo.

\- ¡Mis amigos la conocen y queremos repetirla!

A su papá se le cayó la mandíbula.

\- ¡Tu también!- se carcajeó.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Y se puede saber a quién te quieres declarar tú!?

\- A Malfoy.

Murmuró tan bajo que no le oyó.

\- Harry.- le dijo suspirando.- Soy mayor y mis capacidades auditivas fallan desde que canuto estalló los fuegos artificiales en mis oídos.

\- ¡A Malfoy!- Y James deseó no haberlo oído nunca.

\- ¡Malfoy!

¡Que merlín lo bendiga!

Iba a morir pronto.

\- ¿Me puedes ayudar por favor?

Pero antes debía ayudar a su bebé a que se hiciera un hombre.

\- Si.- ninguna palabra le había dolido tanto antes.


	2. Una historia caliente y whisky de fuego

Harry esperó pacientemente a que su padre se vistiera y desayunara para poder sentarse juntos en el salón. Él debía estar atento y escuchar la historia completa. James había dejado un poco de tiempo no solo para fastidiar a su hijo y ceder sus nervios, sino para recordar al mínimo detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. ¡Por merlín habían pasado siglos! ¿¡Como pretendía que se acordara de todo!? Además, él solo tenía su versión y de las demás solo suponía o se había quedado con lo que ellos le habían contado. Y sabiendo que su hijo mayor quería saberlo T-O-D-O y tomar consejo de ello, se propuso dárselo con la mayor honestidad posible. Y por supuesto, con los testigos principales: Sus mejores amigos.

\- Papá, empiezas o...

\- Un poco de paciencia, hijo.- le tranquilizó James esperando que el primer testigo se presentase.- No empezaremos por mi, me temo. Sabes Harry, yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber que ocurrió.- levantó las cejas, sugerentemente. Harry se sonrojó.- En su totalidad.

\- ¡Papá!- chilló.- No quiero saber eso.

James se rió fuertemente.

\- ¿Ya estás atormentando a tu hijo, cornamenta?

La voz de Remus salió de la chimenea. Apareció vestido muy elegantemente, el cabello peinado hacía atrás, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero calmado y con un aire de cansancio por su última luna llena. James se apresuró a saludarle con un abrazo y Harry hizo lo mismo aunque estuviera avergonzado. Su papá había llamado al papá de la persona que amaba.

\- Siento haberte avisado tan de improviso, lunático.- James fue a servirle un vaso de whisky.- Pero mi hijo me hizo una petición de la que no me podía negar y necesitaba tu ayuda y la de todos.

\- ¿Así?- Remus atravesó con su mirada a Harry que se sonrojo aún más.- ¿De que se trata?

\- Quieren repetir la misma historia.- le explicó James.- La del concurso.

Y para sorpresa de ambos, Remus se sonrojó como un loco.

\- Oh-oh, merlín.- James le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Eso...bueno...- se rió tontamente.- Es una larga historia.

\- Por favor, lunático.- le suplicó Harry.- Quiero declararme a alguien. Y sabiendo que os funcionó, yo también quiero correr con la misma suerte. Él me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Él?- sus ojos ambarinos se entrecerraron, sospechoso.- ¿Es alguien que conozco?

"Tú le diste a luz"- pensó Harry bajando la cabeza.

\- Vamos, vamos, lunático, no atormentes a mi hijo.- volvió a palmearle el hombro salvando a su hijo de que lunático se lo comiera vivo. Era muy bueno para sacar los secretos.- ¿Nos ayudaras?

Lunático asintió.- Lo haré. Os contaré lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Con pelos y señales?

James lo miró pícaramente.

\- ¡Papá!

Y Remus le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

\- Con pelos y señales.

\- ¡Remus!

Remus comenzó a recavar en sus recuerdos.

El joven Remus Lupin no había estado tan asustado en su vida. Él estaba seguro de que lo había hecho bien, la coreografía ensayada al mínimo, tanto que tendría dolor de pies por el resto de la eternidad, la canción cantada, aunque habían roto muchas ventanas y vasos en el proceso, así que debían dar las gracias a Lily por aplicarles ese hechizo de voz; el vestuario era genial, sus sentimientos...lo eran todo. ¡Merlín! ¡Incluso había logrado mantener alejado a Canuto por Snape! Y ahora...ahora estaba muerto por culpa de esa horda de fans locos del gran comedor. ¿Porque Lucius no lo miró siquiera? Él era su destino, él lo quería, su lobo lo quería. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Su primer encuentro lo tenía guardado en la memoria como si hubiera sido ayer.

\- ¡Eh, no corráis tan rápido!- En su cuarto año, un Remus aún más niño iba tras sus amigos, anteayer había sido luna llena y no estaba en sus mejores días. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y sus fuerzas se estaba recobrando. Sus amigos estaban tan distraídos pasándose las pelotas de quidditch que habían "tomado prestado" que no se habían dado cuenta que él se quedaba atrás.- Son...son unos locos. ¿Porque me siento tan cansado?

Ya iría después con ellos.

Remus se apoyó en la pared, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y tenía la sensación de que se iba a desmayar. ¿Por que su lobo estaba teniendo esas sensaciones tan extrañas? ¿Algo en él estaba cambiando? Nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Porque ahora? ¿Por...?

\- ¡Eh, tú!

Unos brazos fuertes le tomaron de la cintura y el cuerpo débil de Remus fue alzado en vilo.

\- No pesas nada.- una voz gruñona hizo estremecer al lobo dentro de él. ¿Que es ese olor? Era el olor de la lluvia con cierto regusto a chocolate. Remus se sintió inmediatamente atraído por esa persona. Entreabriendo sus ojos, avistó unos ojos grises eléctricos que le derritieron el corazón. ¡Es él! Su lobo aulló, eufórico. Así que era eso lo que estaba sintiendo. Él era su destinado.- ¿Quien eres, mocoso?

Oh. Eso era nuevo.

\- ¿No comes mucho o que?- le espetó.- ¿No sabes cuidarte? Te puedo cargar como si fueras una pluma. Aunque debo admitir que tu rostro no es horrible.

Oh. Ahí va otra vez.

\- ¡Lunático! ¡Remus! ¡Amigo!

Remus no pudo mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo, solo ver como esos ojos lo traspasaban y sus mechones rubio platino le tocaban suavemente las mejillas le robó el aliento.

\- ¿Qu-quién...eres?

Su destinado abrió la boca, pero...

\- ¿¡Que estás haciendo con Remus, Malfoy!?

Fue todo lo que pudo oír antes de caer rendido.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...

Esa fue la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de él, pensó, y también la última. Remus era muy tímido, no podía acercarse a él tan fácilmente, así que se contentó con verlo desde lejos. Hasta ese día en que corrieron los rumores de que Lucius Malfoy estaba comprometido con Narcissa Black. Ni Sirius daba de sí. Más Lily, pues Remus conocía la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Y un día después el director propuso un concurso de talentos. Lo vieron muy claro.

¡Todo se ha ido al traste!

"De todos modos, ¿dónde estoy?", se preguntó Remus cuando se aventuró a abrir los ojos. Esa no era su cama, ni esa su habitación. Aunque tenía puesta la misma ropa. Dicha habitación era oscura; las sabanas eran grises, de seda, se dijo al sentir el tacto suave, y de muy buena calidad. Y juraría que las almohadas tenían plumas en vez de algodón del malo. Remus se agitó. ¡Era una cama antigua de dosel! Esto parecía pertenecer a alguien muy rico. Divisó las pesadas cortinas y un escritorio al fondo del cuarto. Si, muy rico, pero también muy lúgubre.- "¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí?"

Se temía lo peor. ¿Y si el que lo había secuestrado era un loco, un asesino o peor aún, un zoofílico?

Remus se quitó esa idea absurda en la cabeza.

"¿Que estará haciendo Lucius?"

¡Que tonto había sido! Ni una mirada de amor le había regalado, solo asombro y molestia.

\- Deja de pensar tanto, lobito.- Remus se enderezó de golpe al oír una voz conocida.- Pensar demasiado no te ha llevado a nada bueno.

En una esquina, apareciendo desde las sombras, vio algo que le estremeció de pies a cabeza. ¡A Lucius Malfoy en calzoncillos! O peor aún, a Lucius Malfoy. Él de por sí era lo último que esperaba ver. Estaba llevando solo unos boxers negros que se deslizaban por sus caderas y su pecho lampiño contrastaba con el color. Y sus ojos...

Remus apretó los labios.

¿Querían devorarlo? ¿Quería matarlo? ¿O quería comérselo a besos?

Él rezó para que fuera esto último.

\- ¿Malfoy?- su tono de voz salió ronco.- ¿Tu me has secuestrado?

\- ¿Secuestrado?- comenzó a acercarse a la cama muy despacio.- Yo no diría secuestro. Te he salvado, Lupin.

\- ¿Salvado? ¿Te refieres a los locos del Gran comedor?

\- Si.- dijo casi gruñendo.- Pero esto no hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras cometido la imprudencia de hacer vulgaridades en el escenario. No te lo pienso perdonar, Lupin.

¿Perdonar?

Remus veía el rostro de Lucius cada vez más cerca.

\- ¿Donde estamos, Malfoy?

\- En Malfoy Manor.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Remus tuvo un dolor repentino de cabeza.- ¿Que hago yo aquí?

Lucius se subió a los pies de la cama, estirando su cuerpo sobre él y Remus se contuvo de tocar su piel. Estaba tan guapo con el cabello suelto y esa sonrisa ladina que temió que fuera otra de sus fantasías sin cumplir.

\- Adivínalo, lobito.- apartó las sabanas de golpe.- ¿Porque crees que te he traído hasta aquí?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

Los dedos de Lucius acariciaron el contorno de sus labios con detenimiento.

\- ¿Sabes, lobito, que me has estado volviendo loco durante años?

Remus se puso rojo a rabiar.

\- ¿Yo...yo a ti?

\- Si.- acercó sus labios a su mejilla y posó su boca sobre ella haciendo que Remus deseara más.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he masturbado en esta cama pensando en ti?

"- ¡Espera, espera, espera!- Harry paró de golpe el recuerdo de Remus. Estaba azorado y James miraba a su hijo con una grata diversión.- ¡No era una información que quería oír del señor Malfoy!¡Yo solo quería oír como te declaraste a él!

Remus cuadró los hombros y se relajó en el sofá.

\- Pero...- empezó.-...me han dicho que lo dijera con pelos y señales.- miró a Harry con una sonrisa suave.- Habrá mas momentos intensos, mini cornamenta, sobre todo viniendo de mi querido esposo, ¿podrás soportarlos?

\- Harry, cariño.- le dijo James tomando su mano y haciendo que lo mirara.- Necesitas saber como ellos se declararon para que tomes referencias. Lo mas fácil es el concurso, lo más difícil siempre es declararse. Además, date cuenta. Gracias a esto conocerás algunos trucos.

\- Pero no precisamente viniendo del papá de...- se cortó bruscamente.

\- ¿Papá de quién?- Remus lo sabía. James estaba seguro de ello. Su amigo no era tonto. Harry se sentó otra vez muy sonrojado.- ¿Sigo?

\- Por favor, tío Lunático.

Remus sonrió, complacido y regreso a su pasado."

¡OH-POR-MERLÍN!

Trago en seco sintiendo las manos pálidas y grandes, aunque finas de Lucius tocando el interior de sus muslos. El contraste de ambas pieles se hizo notoria, Remus temió que iba a desmayarse otra vez. ¿Estaba acaso en un mundo paralelo? ¿Pero que dices Remus? ¿No era con lo que habías soñado?

\- Y no solo en esta cama.- susurró en su oído.- Mi cama en las mazmorras esta profanada por tu culpa.

Eso no podía ser verdad.

\- ¿Me quieres a mi?- Él se atragantó.- ¿Me deseas?

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedó sin aliento y dispuesto a no perder el tiempo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Lucius, quién asombrado por su osadía, dejo que él se subiera encima de su regazo. Remus apoyó su cabeza en su cuello y aspiro el aroma de su piel. Lucius gruñó cuando sintió la caricia de su nariz navegando en la piel de su barbilla. El gryffindor miró sus labios con deseo. ¡Por fin lo tenia en sus brazos!

\- Tenemos que hablar, Remus.- susurró Lucius distraído por los movimientos sugerentes que hacia Remus sobre su miembro duro.- No...aún no, Remus.- Lo tomó de la cintura, pero él no se apartó. Lupin no estaba ayudando.- No seas un lobito desobediente.

\- Eso quieres de mi, ¿mi obediencia?- rozó su boca con la del Malfoy.- ¿Eso quieres?

\- No sabes lo que estás haciendo, lobito.- murmuró atrapando su labio.- No sabes cuanto tiempo me he estado aguantando.

Y lo último que hizo Remus acabó por destrozar la fuerza de voluntad de Lucius.- No lo hagas.

\- ¡Maldición!

Eso era el mayor deseo de Remus. Besar sus labios y derretirse en él. El vacío que sentía se estaba aplacando y una vez que se unieran jamás podría separarse de él, al menos que este lo rechazara. Entonces él moriría. El lobo decidió olvidar ese pensamiento. Lucius atrapó su cuerpo encerrándolo en sus brazos y fundió su boca con la suya. Ambos gimieron al sentir sus erecciones rozándose impunemente.

\- Lobo.- gruñó. Frotó con fuerza y Remus jadeó fuertemente. A estas alturas su erección estaba dura como una roca.- Mañana no podrás levantarte, te lo juro.

Sus palabras fueron el mejor remedio para que Remus se mantuviera deseoso y a la espera de las acciones de su serpiente.

Lucius lo tumbó sobre su cama manteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza y atrapando sus muñecas para que no pudiera tocarlo. Sus dedos hábiles comenzaron a quitar los botones de su camisa entreabierta y rozo sus pezones sonrojados.

\- Aghh.- gimió Remus.-...Lucius...

Eso solo incitó al slytherin a desplazarse por su cuerpo y quitar cada capa de ropa hasta que la piel cremosa de su lobito quedó expuesta. Lamiéndose los labios, incitándolo con su pasión, desencadenó en Remus miles de espamos que recorrieron sus miembros adormecidos. Y el punto culminante llegó cuando sus manos buscaron su polla despierta.

\- Lucius.- jadeó.

Sus ojos grises lo miraron, ya no eran de ese color, ahora lo embargaba una negrura profunda.

\- Has jugado con fuego, lobito.- gruñó besándolo apasionadamente. Aquello lo dejo sin aliento.- Hoy te voy a enseñar a respetarme. Y será la última vez que pienses que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estoy muy cabreado, añadiendo que te deseo por encima de la razón lo convierte en una razón explosiva, ¿no crees?- Hundió sus dientes en su cuello. Remus dio otro jadeo más fuerte.- Mi marca permanecerá en tu cuerpo, Remus. Eres mío, espero que lo recuerdes bien.

Su lobo interior meneaba la cola de un lado a otro como un perrito obediente, pero Remus quería más.

Mucho más.

\- Mi cuerpo puede pertenecerte, Lucius.- murmuró muy cerca de su oído y se deshizo de los calzoncillos de su amante para deseo de este.- Pero mi corazón, ¿que ocurre con mi corazón?

Lucius frenó su mano que se dirigía a su polla ansiosa.

\- ¿Que ocurre con tu corazón?

\- ¿También te pertenece?- le pregunta con una angustia repentina.

\- No me hagas perder la paciencia, Remus.- sus manos atraparon su polla y empezaron a masturbarla.- Tu me perteneces.

Oh, merlín.

Su corazón dio un salto.

Lucius atacó de nuevo y por fin ambas erecciones se rozaron dándose un placer indescriptible. "Maldición", pensaron los dos antes de devorarse con hambre y conocer el cuerpo del otro. Mordida, tras lamida, tras beso y Remus era una masa de lujuria sin precedentes.

\- Me voy a correr, Lucius.- El Slytherin no dejaba de mover su mano.- ¡No pares, Lucius!

\- Eres un lobito lujurioso.- murmuró sobre sus labios.

Y Remus explotó en mil pedazos.

\- Ahora Remus serás más complaciente.- le dijo al borde de la excitación.- Porque aún no ha llegado lo mejor.

"En el salón, un James Potter y su hijo miraban a Remus Lupin con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Por merlín, Remus!- James tuvo que abanicarse porque inexplicablemente había subido la temperatura en la habitación.- Harry, cariño. Abre esa ventana.

Harry todo sonrojado, obedeció.

Con parsimonia, el aire entró dándoles a sus rostros calientes un poco de fresco. Remus parecía algo complacido y divertido, a la vez. E incluso el susodicho tenia las mejillas arreboladas por rememorar lo que ocurrió.

\- No mentí.- dijo con un encogimientos de hombros, pero hasta él tuvo problemas para volver su rostro a la normalidad.- Lucius es muy fogoso y...

\- ¡Ahhhhh!- gritó Harry tapándose los oídos.- ¡No puedo oír más! ¡Lo siento!

Y como un bólido salió de la habitación tras las risas de su papá y tio.

\- Gracias, Remus.- dijo James, divertido.- Por tu culpa va a tener pesadillas esta noche.

\- Le gusta mi Draco, ¿no es así?

James echó una carcajada.

\- No se te pierde nada.- Fue a buscar un vaso de whisky de fuego.- ¿Quieres otra?

\- Por favor.- le dijo devolviéndole el vaso.- Bueno, entonces...

\- ¿¡Se puede saber porque mi pequeño cornamenta esta rojo como un cangrejo!?- Sirius Black entró por la puerta con el cabello húmedo y echado hacía atrás.- Si le habéis explicado como hacer bebés solo voy a plantear mi estupefacción por no haber sido el primero al que tenías que haber llamado.- Se sentó al lado de Remus, que rió con suavidad.- ¿Enserio? ¿Has llamado a Moony? ¿Acaso no solo hace la postura del misionero?

Remus levantó una ceja.

\- Cuidado, Sirius, puedes quedarte haciendo toda la vida la postura del misionero si no cierras esa bocaza de perro.- le advirtió con un siseo. Sirius empalideció y alzó las manos.- Además, mi Lucius es muy bueno en la cama.

\- Ese slytherin.- siseó Sirius de vuelta.

\- El lobo muerde.- aulló James sirviéndole un vaso a su amigo.- En realidad, querido amigo, Remus nos estaba contando a mi y a mi hijo como acabó teniendo entre sus piernas a esa serpiente arrastrada de Lucius Malfoy

\- ¡Oye!- se indignó Remus.

\- Ohhhh.- dijo Sirius prestando atención.- Eso suena interesante. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad conocer toda la historia.

\- Para mi es mas de lo mismo.- afirmó James y luego miró a Sirius detenidamente.- ¿Se puede saber porque estás mojado?

\- Para tu información.- comentó con aire de sabiondo.- Mi querido esposo y yo nos hemos pasado una hora metidos en la ducha.- James hizo una mueca de asco. Aún le costaba imaginarse a Severus desnudo.- Soy más pasa que hombre.

\- Ughhh.- Remus se aclaró la garganta. A veces él tampoco podía imaginarse a Severus desnudo, menos ver el trasero de Sirius.- Mejor continuo.

\- ¡Si!- James saltó sobre su asiento e hizo que Sirius se sentara.- Y después quiero oír la historia de Canuto, aunque eso implique saber como es Snape en las horas oscuras.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

\- Pues te llevarías una sorpresa.

James se estremeció.

\- Sigo.- Le hicieron un resumen a Sirius del principio y volvió donde estaba."

¡Aquel momento era el que tanto había soñado! Remus Lupin sentía su cuerpo laxo, sin vida, aunque lo mejor no había llegado. Lucius estuvo de acuerdo cuando empezó a masturbar su propia polla y Remus tuvo un pequeño mareo. Contemplar a Lucius desnudo, excitado y sudoroso era inimaginable ayer, pero ahora...

\- Has sido muy bueno. Querría tener esos bonitos labios en mi polla, sin embargo no aguantaré si no te tengo.- acarició su trasero con deseo.- Tengo que prepararte o no podré entrar.

\- ¡Oh, Lucius!- Remus mantuvo su rostro oculto cuando el primer dedo entró, sin embargo gracias a que su lobo estaba excitadísimo y completamente abierto estaba seguro de poder recibir lo que quisiera darle.-...Hazlo...

\- Esta bien.- gruñó abriendo mas sus piernas.- Has nacido para mi, Remus, y tu cuerpo me conoce.

No sabía si eran sus palabras o sus toques ardientes pero podría morir esa noche y sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Apenas fueron unos segundos, Lucius y Remus se enredaron con sus piernas y brazos, y ya supo que estaba listo. Lucius introdujo su miembro en Remus sin esperas y este gritó de placer y dolor.

\- Remus.- graznó embistiéndolo.

Y Remus jadeaba y gemía como un poseso.

\- Más...más Lucius...¡Lucius!

\- ¡Maldición!

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Lucius sobre su Remus y el Gryffindor cobijandolo en su pecho.

\- Ha sido grandioso.- murmuró Remus extasiado mientras jugaba con mechones de su cabello suave. Y de repente, Remus abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo.- ¡No usamos protecciones, Lucius!

El Slytherin lo miró con ojos perezosos.

\- ¿Y?

Remus lo miró boquiabierto.

¿Tan poco le importaba?

\- ¿No te das cuenta, serpiente loca, que estoy en esos años en los que soy condenadamente fértil?- escupió molesto. Su lobo interno asintió con él.- Mi varita, mi varita...

Lucius lo frenó.

\- Quédate quieto, lobito.- masculló.- Tu única obligación es mimarme.

\- Lucius.- susurró sin creérselo.

\- Si te quedas embarazado, no será un problema para mí.- encogió sus hombros y lo abrazo por la cintura.- No es algo que no iba a suceder después.

Su amante se quedó sin habla.

\- ¿Que me estas queriendo decir?

Él tragó en seco.

\- Lo que has oído.- beso sus labios.- Descansa un poco y luego te haré el amor de nuevo.

Con esa esperanza vibrando en su pecho dejó que Lucius los cubriera con una manta y juntos cayeron dormidos. No muchas horas después, una vez que dejaron de amarse por quinta vez, Remus Lupin se levantaba de la cama dejando a un Lucius profundamente dormido. Él no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado feliz.

\- Joder.- gimoteó por tu trasero adolorido.- Tendré que tomar pociones.

Decidió pasear un rato y tomar un poco de té si encontraba la cocina, así que poniéndose la bata de Lucius bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y rezó por no perderse en esa gran casa.

"¿Y sus padres?", se dijo de pronto mirando a los costados del pasillo, "¿Que haré si me descubren aquí? Será mejor que vuelva."

Pero algo llamó su atención, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta y a Remus le picaron los dedos al ver la cantidad de libros en las estanterías.

\- No creo que le importe si cojo un libro.

Pasó media hora buscando y buscando libros, y deleitándose con las primeras ediciones. Para él era como un día de Navidad. Cansado, se sentó un momento en el escritorio y mirando la cantidad de papeles desordenados con curiosidad encontró algo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera. Hecho una furia subió rápidamente a la habitación de Malfoy.

\- ¿¡Que significa esto!? ¿¡Te vas a casar!?- Su lobo aulló de pena. Lucius se levantó de la cama, desnudo y exaltado, y contempló los papeles que había esparcido en la cama.- ¿¡Pensabas usarme y dejarme tirado!?

¿Que había sido lo de antes? ¿Falsas palabras?

\- No, lobito.- Lucius empalideció.- No es lo que tu crees.

\- ¿¡Y que significan estos papeles de compromiso!? ¡Te casas en dos días!- su voz se distorsiono de dolor.- Será mejor que me vaya.

Lucius bajó de la cama y se encaminó a él tal como estaba. El rostro enrojecido de Remus por el llanto y el dolor en sus ojos, quebró la poca entereza que Lucius había logrado reunir. ¡A la mierda el orgullo Malfoy!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Remus!- Lo tomó de su brazo y tiró de él para aferrar su cintura. Remus mantuvo sus lágrimas a raya, aunque quería dejarlas ir.- No te dejaré ir jamás. Eres mío. El compromiso está cancelado, no me casaré con Narcissa. ¿Que quieres que haga para que no te vayas? ¿Me arrodillo?

Remus no estaba preparado para aquella imagen. Lucius Malfoy había puesto sus rodillas en el suelo y lo miraba con seguridad y decisión, no había vergüenza en sus acciones. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y Lucius gimió.

\- No llores, por favor.- le pidió.- Quiero que esto te demuestre cuanto me importas y cuanto te quiero, lobito.- A Remus se le cortó la respiración.- ¡Mírame! Mi abuelo se estará retorciendo en su tumba por verme así. Imagínate lo poco que me importa. Créeme, cariño.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Con toda mi alma.- respondió sin dudar.

Y Remus se arrojó a sus brazos en los cuales por su terquedad y curiosidad no debió haber salido.

\- Oh, Lucius. Quiero contarte algo.- Se sentaron al pie de la cama o más bien Lucius lo sentó en su regazo.- Por como me has estado llamando, he intuido que sabes que soy un lobo y raramente no me ha llevado a la desconfianza.

\- Si, lo sé, y no me importa.- dijo con su típico orgullo.

\- Gracias.- se sonrojó.- Lo que quería decir es que al cumplir cierta edad, un lobo encuentra a su destinado. Mi destinado.

El ceño de Lucius se frunció ligeramente.

\- ¿Que quieres decir, Remus? ¿Que tienes otra pareja? ¿¡Quien es!? ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Su rabia, posesividad y celos le hizo avergonzarse.

\- Cálmate, Lucius.- le pidió besando sus labios tiernamente.- No estoy buscando a mi destinado porque ya lo encontré.

Entonces el porte de Lucius tomó un aire presuntuoso y arrogante al darse cuenta.

\- Entiendo.- golpeó su muslo y se levantó tomando otra de sus batas.- Eso solo hace más fáciles las cosas. Aunque tengo que aclarar otro asunto, Remus.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ese numerito que hicisteis antes, en el gran comedor, ¿a que venía?

El lobo ocultó su vergüenza detrás de sus manos.

\- Queríamos atraeros, a los slytherin.- aclaró al notar el enfado de Lucius.- Mis amigos y yo.

\- Ya veo. Y montasteis toda esta locura, arreglasteis vuestro aspecto y os exhibisteis.

\- Si.- murmuró.- Queríamos declararnos y yo quería mostrarme a ti.- bajó la cabeza.- Que no me ignoraras.

\- Nunca te he ignorado, ni siquiera la primera vez que te vi. Aquella tarde...

\- Cuando me desmayé.- terminó por él.

Lucius asintió.

\- Te vi y lo supe.

\- Han pasado casi dos años.

\- Me mantuve vigilandote todo ese tiempo, nadie iba a tener lo que era mio.

\- ¿Y tu, Lucius?- le espetó, celoso.- No has sido precisamente casto.

\- Te equivocas, querido.- le sonrió ladinamente.- He sido igual de casto que tú, aunque mi padre me pusiera chicas sangre pura delante de los ojos.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si, pequeño.

No lo podía creer. Él y Lucius habían perdido la virginidad juntos.

\- Siempre lo supe.- dijo Lucius mirándole con amor.

\- Te amo, Lucius.- confesó Remus abriendo sus brazos y atrapando su rostro entre sus manos.- No sabes cuanto.

\- No hagas de mi un sensiblón gryffindor.- bufó y sus ojos lo atravesaron como un puñal furioso. "Que bipolar" se dijo, divertido.- ¡Ah! Quiero advertirte algo.- Remus levantó una ceja.- Si vuelves a bailar de esa manera tan indecente frente a otros hombres soy capaz de ponerte una correa, lobito.

\- ¿Ah, si?- Remus se quitó la bata.- Inténtalo.

Esa noche no solo su lobo rugió.

\- ¡Aghhhhh!- De vuelta al salón, Sirius se tapó los oídos con una mueca de asco mientras James hacía una similar.- Me cuesta pensar en esa serpiente siendo dulce.

\- Mi Lucius es tierno.- gruñó Remus, y en bajo añadió.- A veces.

\- Te tiene comiendo de su mano.- resopló James.

\- ¿A mi? Mira quien habla.

Y Sirius para picar a James, dijo:

\- ¿No fuiste tú, cornamenta, quien no dejaba de lloriquear por que su esposo se había ido de viaje de negocios?  
James se indignó.

\- ¡Se fue un mes entero! ¡Un mes! ¡Es un mes sin sexo!

\- ¡Información innecesaria!

\- ¡Tú cállate, Sirius! ¡Snape te tiene cogido por...- De pronto la hija pequeña de James se asomó por la puerta, los saludó y se fue.-...la correa! Mi pobre niña no puede oír palabrotas, se queda con todo.- se quejó.- Ayer dijo una palabra que no repetiré y mi querido esposo casi me corta los...- bajó la voz.- Ya sabéis.

\- Resumiendo.- encogiéndose de hombros, Remus sacó una barra de chocolate.- Mi Lucius es el mejor en la cama.

\- ¡No es así!- gritaron Sirius y James molestos.- Tom/Severus lo es. ¡No es así!- y siguió James.- ¿¡Y porque no nos cuentas tu historia y lo demuestras!?

\- ¡Ahora mismo!- chilló Sirius.

Remus sabía que aquello no acabaría bien.


	3. Mapas del Merodeador y collares de perro

Sirius Black amaba los juegos.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había divertido tanto...hasta que lo conoció a él.

Aquel slytherin de poca monta que le parecía adorable...

Un poco, es decir, mucho.

\- Eres un idiota, Sirius.- le insultó Regulus pellizcando su oreja.- ¿Cuando te vas a declarar a Severus?

¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿¡Qué!?- se quedó sin palabras, espantado, y con su corazón latiendole a mil, se alejó de su hermano.- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco, Arcturus!?

\- No, Orion.- lo llamó por su segundo nombre como siempre hacía cuando peleaban.- No estoy bromeando. Severus es un buen partido, madre no lo aprobaría, pero por eso es un buen partido.- le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Sirius miró a su hermano como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.- No te hagas como si no supieras de lo que te estoy hablando. ¡Si celas a ese chico!

\- ¡Yo no lo celo!- se indignó. "No lo hacía" se dijo enfurruñado. ¿Quién celaría a esa serpiente de nariz ganchuda y mejillas sonrojadas...¿mejillas sonrojadas?- Es que parece que atrae a todo el mundo y no sé como lo hace.- Su ceño se frunció aún más.- No es nada guapo...

Aquello lo susurró, sin embargo su voz no salió convencida.

\- Pues a mi me parece muy tierno.- soltó Regulus como si nada. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Eh, no me mires así! ¡Ves que eres celoso!

\- ¡A mi no me gusta Snivellus!- chilló antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

\- Idiotas gryffindors.

* * *

De vuelta al salón de los Potter, ambos amigos lo miraban con sendas sonrisas picaronas y escritas de "¡Te pillamos!" que sonrojaron levemente a Sirius.

\- ¡Eres un mentiroso!- le gritó James subiéndose al sofá.- Me mentías cada vez que te enviaba una indirecta sobre Snape.

\- ¡No mentía!- "Si mentías, Sirius" se dijo con un bufido."Como un bellaco."- Sois lo peor.

\- No sé para que hicimos ese maldito concurso.- resopló James.- Si esos malditos slytherins ya estaban tras nuestros huesos. Hicimos el ridículo a lo tonto.

\- Calla, James.- le regañó Remus y miró a su amigo.- Quiero oír todo, canuto. T-O-D-O, con lujo de detalles. ¡Ah! Y Cornamenta.- le lanzó una sonrisa que los espantó.- Mis planes no son ridículos.

\- S-si, moony.- James tragó en seco. "Lunático da mucho miedo desde que se casó con esa serpiente con peluca." Con un as bajo la manga, sacó sus reservas de dulces.- ¿Chocolate?

Remus lo aceptó feliz.

\- Continúa, Canuto.- le pidió James y Sirius lo hizo alejándose unos metros de Lunático. "Da miedo."- Por favor."

* * *

Un adolescente Sirius Black estaba refunfuñando mientras caminaba por los pasillos en soledad. ¿Donde demonios se han metido sus amigos? Últimamente desaparecían muy a menudo y Sirius se pasaba la vida buscándolos. Iba a hacerles bromas a cada uno de ellos como no aparecieran en los próximos minutos.

\- Vamos, Severus.- Una voz siseante le detuvo a mitad de cruzar el pasillo de Barbanás El Chiflado. Sirius se escondió apretando la mandíbula.- ¿Por que no salimos esta noche? Vamos, sé que lo estás deseando. Ya he oído los rumores...

\- ¿Que rumores?- el tono de Severus era frío, lo que en el fondo alegró a Sirius.

"¿¡Que rumores!?"

\- De que te acuestas con todos...- susurró cerca de su boca lo que quiso parecer sensual, pero parecía un pulpo con mal aliento a ojos de Sirius.-...los que se te ofrecen.

¡Hijo de merlín!

Sirius tensó sus músculos y sus ojos se oscurecieron. ¿Qué clase de rumores son esos? ¿Y porque no se había enterado?

\- Yo nunca he oído tales rumores, estúpido.- siseó Severus, enfadado.- Y si te vuelves a acercar a mi, te lanzaré tal hechizo que te dejaré impotente el resto de tu vida.

El muchacho empalideció y se alejó unos pasos.

\- ¡Vas de listo, Snape!- se cabreó agitando los brazos.- Nadie te tocaría ni con un palo. ¡Tienes suerte de que me ofreciera!

\- ¡No, tú tienes suerte de que no te quedes sin...

De pronto un hechizo verde impactó en el muchacho de Slytherin haciendo que le salieran furunculos en el rostro y los brazos. Escondido tras un pilar, Sirius celebró tener buena puntería. No había querido ni podido escuchar más estupideces de su parte. El pensar que corrían tales rumores e incluían a Snape lo habían enardecido. ¡Iba a matar a ese estúpido granoso e iba a azotar a Snape en su tierno culo hasta que negara todos y cada uno de..!

¡Oh, merlín!

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!?- el grito de Snape le devolvió a la realidad.- ¡Oye tú! ¿Me has ayudado...?

Sirius estaba atrapado. ¿Que haría si lo descubría? ¿Como asumiría todos esos sentimientos que estaban empezando a ahogarlo? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue convertirse en animago. "Oh, oh" y se sentó obedientemente a la espera de que Severus se atreviera a girar la esquina.

\- Oh, ¿pero que..?- Severus se asomó y encontró a un enorme perro sentado sobre sus patas.- Hola perrito.

Y Sirius se quedó sin aliento cuando los labios de Severus formaron una pequeña y bella sonrisa.

"Que adorable"

\- ¿Te has perdido?- acarició su cabeza con sus dedos larguiruchos, aunque estos no eran fríos, sino cálidos.- ¿Y tu dueño? ¿Eres un perro abandonado? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sirius movió su cola y alzó un poco su cabeza para que viera el collar con su nombre que James le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Pero el plan de James de reírse de él se fue al traste cuando Sirius lo aceptó y lo anudó a su cuello.

"Jódete, Cornamenta." pensó Sirius al ver que Severus leía su nombre.- ¿Snuffles? ¿Ese es tu nombre, chico? Bien, me gusta. Sabes te pareces a alguien que conozco...esos ojos...

El corazón del Gryffindor dio un vuelco.

Severus tomó sus patitas y las acarició lentamente al igual que su pelaje lo que hizo que Sirius deseara no sentirse tan complacido con su toque.

\- Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo, Snuffles.- suspiró Severus rozando sus orejitas. Sirius estaba en el quinto cielo.- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿sabes si había un mago por aquí? Alguien me estaba vigilando cuando me abordó el idiota de Tucker y le lanzó un hechizo punzante.

A Sirius se le detuvo el corazón.

\- No es por nada, pero me hubiera gustado agradecerle...bueno lo habría hecho.- hizo una mueca con tristeza.- No se me da muy bien agradecer.

Snuffles se tumbó en su regazo y le lamió la cara.

"¿Que estás haciendo Sirius?"

\- Oh...- y de sus labios pugnó una risa que le embaucó. "No sabía que pudiera reír"- Buen chico, buen chico. Ahora tengo que irme a mi habitación, estoy muerto de cansancio...Todas las tonterías que hago por...- suspiró. Sirius levantó la cabeza, atento.- No me hagas caso. ¿Me visitarás otro día?

"¿Que habrá querido decir?"

El perro dio un ladrido.

"Puede que lo haga", vio irse a Severus y Sirius se transformó en humano.

* * *

En el salón, Sirius tuvo que taparse los oídos al escuchar el grito de James.

"- ¿¡Qué!?- James no daba de sí.- ¿¡Tuviste un momento romántico con Snape y no me lo dijiste!?

\- ¿Tu crees que eso es un momento romántico?- dijo Remus con sarcasmo.- Sirius transformado en perro y lamiendo la cara de Severus.

Sirius hizo un gesto pensativo.

\- Bueno...ya he lamido a Severus...sería nuevo si...

\- ¡Pervertido!- Le echaron los cojines de los sofás. Sirius echó una carcajada al aire.- ¡Eres asqueroso, Sirius!

\- Bromeo, bromeo...- Los miró pícaramente.-...o no.

Hubo otra ronda de insultos y cojines que le dieron de lleno en el rostro y casi afectaron otras partes de su "ejem" anatomía."

* * *

El Sirius adolescente regresó a su sala común lleno de dudas y recordando las expresiones tiernas de Severus. Cuando entró, observó que sus amigos estaban tirados en los sofás hechos unos guiñapos y con muecas de dolor. Sirius bufó.

\- ¿Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo?

Ellos se tensaron lo que molestó más a Sirius.

\- ¿Os dan de palos o qué? ¿Dónde os estáis metiendo últimamente?

\- No es nada, Sirius.- le calmó Remus arqueando la espalda.- Simplemente es cansancio acumulado de tantos exámenes.

\- Te dijimos que estudiarás, Canuto.- Peter suspiró y se levantó.- Me voy a la cama, estoy muerto.

\- ¡Oye espera, Colagusano!- los frenó cuando James estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo.- ¿¡No me vais a contar lo que habéis hecho hoy!?

\- Te lo hemos dicho, estudiar.- le respondió James y viendo que Sirius lo miraba con rencor, lo abrazó fuertemente.- Tranquilo, Canuto. Enserio que no ocurre nada, ahora vamos a dormir y pronto lo verás claro.

A su abrazo se unieron Remus y Peter que estaban algo adormilados y él casi sintió pena por ellos, casi...No le gustaba que hicieran cosas a sus espaldas.

\- No os he perdonado todavía.- gruñó apartándose. Sus amigos se miraron unos a otros, preocupados.- Iré a mi habitación primero.

\- Canuto, ¡espe...!

La verdad es que no quería recibir explicaciones esa noche, ninguna, tenía que reflexionar mucho y saber porque su corazón se agitaba al oler el perfume de Snivellus.

"Snivellus" suspiró dando vueltas en la cama."Aghh"

No podía dormir así que buscando con que entretenerse, cogió el mapa del merodeador para reírse un rato de los alumnos que se escapaban y que Filch perseguía por los pasillos.

\- ¿Que coño...?- El nombre de Severus Snape se movía a través de los pasillos con urgencia.- ¿No me dijo que iba a irse a dormir? Maldito mentiroso. ¿Irá a encontrarse con alguien?

Furioso, arrugó el mapa con los dedos.

\- Como vaya a ver a ese tal Tucker, no llegará vivo al amanecer.- masculló sin perder de vista las huellas del slytherin.- ¿Adonde vas, Snape? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

En un momento lo tenía vigilado como al otro desaparecía. Para su propia vergüenza y terquedad, estuvo un buen rato esperando a ver si se asomaba su nombre, pero Severus no apareció. A Sirius le venció el sueño y hasta en sus sueños tuvo slytherin para rato. No durmió nada tranquilo. Así transcurrieron dos semanas más, Sirius vigilaba a Severus por el mapa o en ocasiones se aventuraba a perseguirlo, pero había un momento en que lo perdía y no sabía de él. Se iba a volver loco si imaginaba los escenarios donde pudiera estar. El día del dichoso concurso en el Gran comedor llegó. Sirius no tenía ninguna gana de ir, sin embargo sus amigos le confesaron que por fin descubriría lo que habían estado haciendo a sus espaldas así que molesto los dejó y se fue en busca de Regulus.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque has estado pegado a mi estas dos semanas, hermano?- inquirió Sirius pellizcando la mejilla de Regulus. Este rodó los ojos.- ¿No me estarás intentando engatusar para que me mude de nuevo a la casa de la vieja loca?

\- ¿Madre? No, jamás.- bufó.- Ya te largaste, ahora no vuelvas.

\- No eres nada tierno.- se rió Sirius, pero sabiendo que las cosas nunca cambiarían con su hermano, lo abrazo fuertemente. Regulus se quejó.- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- ¿Por el placer de tu compañía?- le dijo de vuelta haciendo ojitos tiernos. Sirius alzó una ceja.- Bueno, mierda. Eso le sale bien a los muggles en las películas.

\- ¿¡Has estado viendo películas muggles!?

Por un segundo olvidó el asunto de sus amigos y Severus, y se centró en su hermano.

\- ¡No! Es decir, si...- las mejillas pálidas de Regulus se tornaron rojas.- A escondidas de mamá. Este verano visité al tío Alphard, en su casa en la costa, él tiene muchas películas y no, no con el permiso de madre...Yo, le mentí.

\- ¡Woah!- se impresionó Sirius.- ¿Le mentiste? ¿Y que se supone que pensaba que estabas haciendo?

\- Supuestamente estaba en un retiro espiritual para magos adolescentes...- su sonrojo se incrementó más al oír a Sirius reír.-...e hijos de sangre puras en proceso de convertirse en jefes de sus casas.- y lamentándose, dijo.- Lo peor fue que madre lo divulgó entre sus amigas y he recibido cartas de que quieren saber donde pueden inscribir a sus hijos.

Nunca antes le había dolido tanto el estómago.

\- Eres de lo que no hay, Reggie.- besó a su hermano en la cabeza y este infló las mejillas.

* * *

Tanto James como Remus se partían de risa acompañados de Sirius.

\- ¡Ese hijo de merlín!- rugió Sirius de pronto.- ¡Os había comprado! ¿¡Así es como se supone que mi hermano me quiere!? ¿¡Teníais que pagar por entretenerme!?

\- Vamos, vamos, Sirius.- Remus no le dio importancia.- Pasaste más tiempo con tu hermano, ¿no es así?

\- ¡Eso no lo justifica! ¡Es mi hermano pequeño, debería soportarme gratis!- chilló dirigiéndose a la chimenea.- ¡Voy a reclamarle todo el dinero porque me da la gana!

\- ¡Espera, espera, Sirius!- Cornamenta tiró de su brazo y lo sentó en el sofá.- Termina de contarnos y luego puedes arruinar a Regulus.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regulus Black sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

Sirius, Regulus y su serio y arrogante amigo Bartemius Crouch, quién se les había unido para desgracia del primero, entraron en el comedor. Uno tras otro grupo desastroso fue llegando al escenario hasta que llegó el último grupo que se iba a presentar. Todo iba bien, pero en el momento que escuchó el nombre su corazón se detuvo. "¡Los merodeadores! ¿¡Hablan enserio!?"

\- ¡Ahhh!- no pudo evitar gritar.

Salieron todos los integrantes del grupo, es decir sus estúpidos amigos, incluida Evans...y Severus.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Regulus lo miró con preocupación.- ¿Sirius?

\- Ves lo que yo.

\- Si.- echó un vistazo al escenario y vaciló antes de decir.- Si, es Severus.

Oh, merlín.

La actuación empezó tras decir unas palabras que paralizaron a Sirius. ¿Confesarse a las personas que aman? ¿Como no se dio cuenta? ¿Y Severus? A Sirius se le secó la boca, nunca antes lo había visto tan sexy y deseable. Bailaba, ¿¡sabía bailar!? ¡A la mierda sus amigos, solo le interesaba Severus! La tensión en su cuerpo era desesperante, sus manos picaban y un sudor frío recorría su columna. ¿Por que le hacía esto? ¿Acaso no sabía que tenía ganas de tirarlo al suelo y comérselo a besos? ¿¡Acaso no sabía en que peligro se encontraba su integridad física!? ¿¡Y encima lo ponía a prueba!? Hubo un momento dado en que su serpiente se acercó a él, rodeando su hombro, tocándolo...Snape le cantó al oído y Sirius ardió en llamas.

Estaba decidido.

Severus Snape sería suyo.

Quisiera el mundo o no.

Lo deseaba tan malditamente que si no lo tenía iba a morir.

¡Joder, lo amaba!

Unos últimos acordes de la canción faltaron para terminar la actuación, y dichos merodeadores huyeron dentro del backstage. Sirius estaba pálido de la impresión, lo que le valió un golpe de su hermano.

\- ¡Reacciona, Sirius!- chilló Regulus. Por alguna razón su amigo Crouch ya no estaba a su lado.- ¡Ve a por él, perro tonto!

Sirius miró de un lado a otro, pero los alumnos se habían empezado a amontonar alrededor del escenario. Aquello le enfureció porque no le permitía ir tras su serpiente y encima lo clamaban como si fuera suyo. Los profesores intentaron detenerlos, pero ellos se revolvían más y más. Cansado, Sirius hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. Tomando su varita lanzó un hechizo que lo dejo ciego unos segundos, pero que logró dispersar a la gente. Cuando entró tras las cortinas, encontró a sus amigos, más no a Severus. Sirius gruñó. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo! Así que saliendo del gran comedor, cogió el mapa del merodeador que siempre llevaba encima para vigilarlo y lo ubicó dirigiéndose al sexto piso.

* * *

¡Espera, Canuto! ¡Me estás diciendo que tenías el mapa del merodeador todo ese tiempo pudiendo saber dónde estábamos, pero tú solo te dedicabas a acosar a Severus!- prorrumpió James, ofendido.- ¡Menudo amigo de mierda!

Sirius resopló y entrecerró los ojos.- No estás en posición de hablar, reno de tres al cuarto.

\- ¡Soy un ciervo, imbécil! ¡Si ya lo sabes!

\- Ah, pensé que eran el mismo animal.- Remus los frenó a los dos antes de que se ensalzaran en una pelea sobre la alfombra.- ¡Sigo!

\- ¡Sigue!

* * *

Transformado en Canuto, con sus cinco sentidos en alerta y el mapa agarrado en su hocico, fue en su búsqueda. Se habían acabado las persecuciones y vigilancias, era hora de actuar. Las huellas de Severus iban hacía el séptimo piso, Sirius rechinó los dientes. Era en ese piso dónde siempre perdía la pista del pelinegro.

"Mas le valdría a Severus tener una buena excusa para ir hasta allí." se dijo con molestia.

Dio varias vueltas, olisqueando las esquinas y encontrando su perfume en el aire halló un camino que le llevaba directamente a una pared vacía. Según el mapa, aquel era el último lugar en el que Severus había estado, y el mapa nunca miente.

"Necesito encontrar a Severus, necesito encontrar a Severus, necesito...¿Que demonios es esto?"

El Black jadeó en su forma de perro al ver como la pared se transformaba en una enorme puerta. ¿Sería esta la famosa sala de los menesteres? Sin dudarlo, Sirius entró. El panorama que se encontró fue sorprendente. Si podía describirlo con exactitud diría que se encontraba en un jardín lleno de rosas frescas y el aire que respiraba era puro. Y a unos metros de las flores, vio el cuerpo de Severus hecho un ovillo. Parecía dormido, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas y abrazaba un objeto que reconoció como un trozo de periódico.

Sirius jadeó.

Era una foto del equipo de gryffindor cuando ganaron en la final y el partido salió de noticia en el profeta. Sin embargo, Severus había recortado la foto y en su lugar el único que ocupaba la portada era...él.

\- ¿Snuffles?- medio dormido, medio despierto, Severus se inclinó hacia Sirius.- ¿Has venido a por mi? Al parecer eres el único que me quiere.

Y el Black supo que era momento de volver a ser él.

\- ¿Qué...?- El slytherin retrocedió, espantado. Estaba pálido y desconcertado, así que ver al enorme perro transformarse en hombre, dio un grito de horror. Fue a peor cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sirius.- Tú...

\- Así que era aquí donde te escondías.- le dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos. Severus abrió la boca y agachó los ojos.- Por fin te he encontrado.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Black? ¿Eres Snuffles?- preguntó entre dientes. Eso irritó a Sirius.- ¿Quieres venir a burlarte de mi? ¿Eso pretendes?

¿Cómo?

El gryffindor estaba boquiabierto.

¿Eso pensaba Severus de él?

"Tampoco es que le hayas demostrado lo contrario, estúpido."- se regañó.

\- Hazlo.- escupió Severus levantándose, pero su flequillo ocultó su mirada negra.- Búrlate de mi. Hazlo, así podemos acabar esto y seguir con nuestras vidas.

* * *

Regresando al salón, Remus y James estaban bañados en llanto y miraban muy mal a Sirius.

\- Eres un bastardo, canuto.- James sollozó más fuerte.- ¿Como has podido tratar a Severus de manera tan horrible todos esos años?

Sirius le tiró una almohada.- ¡No te hagas el santo!

\- Es verdad, Cornamenta, eras uno de los peores.

\- ¡Ya me disculpe con Snivellus!- chilló sorbiéndose la nariz.- ¡Y él me perdonó una vez que el hechizo de hombre lobo se fue y dejó de crecerme pelo!

Remus lanzó una carcajada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Es por esas cosas que amo a Severus.- rió Sirius, y casi no logró esquivar el hechizo que James le envió.- Aunque sé que le hice daño, me he pasado todos estos años compensándolo. ¡Tenemos dos hijos juntos! Y creo que lo hago muy bien.- comentó con orgullo.

\- Aghhh, asco.

\- ¡Sigue contando!

* * *

La voz de Severus era gélida, sin gracia y Sirius se maldijo a si mismo por tantos años perdidos y malgastados en bromas contra él.

\- Eres un tonto, Snape.- soltó Sirius acercándose unos pasos.- Un tonto adorable.

Su cuerpo se paralizó.

\- Y también muy imprudente.- siseó entre dientes.- ¿Como has podido, Severus? Mostrando y exhibiendo lo que me pertenece.

Ahora era otro quién se había perdido en la conversación.

\- ¿D-de qué estás ha-hablando?- Lo miró fijamente.- ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza, Black?

Sirius acercó aún más su cuerpo hasta que estuvo a centímetros de Severus.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- su rostro era del color del tomate.- ¿Por-porque estás tan...?

\- ¿No me quieres así?

Sus labios estaban pecaminosamente cerca.

\- B-Black.- tartamudeó.- Si, definitivamente perdiste la cabeza.

\- Severus...- inclinó su cabeza deseando probar sus labios rosados.-...Déjame besarte...

Sonrojado a más no poder, le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

\- ¡Auch! ¡No me estoy burlando!- gritó poniendo cara de dolor.- ¡Joder! ¡Eres muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño!

\- Yo...yo no...

Tan pequeño y vulnerable, Sirius lo encontró aún más adorable y con ese traje que sus estúpidos amigos le habían puesto, resaltaba su sexy y delicado cuerpo.

\- Quítate el traje.- murmuró Sirius comiéndoselo con los ojos.- Desnúdate.

\- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

\- ¡No lo soy!- tomó a Severus de los hombros y pegó sus labios a los suyos saboreándolo con placer.- Uhmmm, como pensaba, son muy suaves.

Para su sorpresa, Snape no lo rechazó, en vez de eso se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. Obviamente, Sirius respondió sin esperas, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo y deleitándose con la piel expuesta bajo su ropa. ¿Como había podido vivir sin besarlo durante tanto tiempo? Severus gimió bajito contra sus labios al momento que Sirius decidió recorrer la piel de su cuello con los dientes. Antes de que Severus pudiera evitarlo, el Gryffindor lo tenía agarrado de su trasero y había hecho que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas. Con ello llegó una explosión que invadió cada uno de sus miembros.

\- Oh, merlín.- gimió Severus frotando su erección despierta con la de Sirius.- ¿Esto se siente así?

\- Si, eso parece, sí.- dijo sin aliento.

Él había estado con unas cuantas chicas, pero nunca con un hombre. Y ya sabía por que...

\- Sirius, hazme el amor.- le pidió Severus con sus ojos negros suplicantes.- Ahora.

No tuvo que pensárselo mucho.

Como pudo se deshizo de todas esas ropas molestas, que se juró incendiar una vez que terminara de mimar a su serpiente, y se dedicó un segundo a admirarlo. Ahí Severus, ansioso y excitado, tumbado sobre la hierba del jardín, esperaba a que Sirius procediera. Él se posicionó entre sus piernas abiertas y con mucho cuidado, como si aún no se lo creyera, empezó a lamer su pecho lampiño y sus pezones rosados y duros. La lengua de Sirius jugueteaba con su placer, estremeciéndolo y haciéndole pedir más, aunque todo resultó ser nada comparable a cuando su mano se aventuró a tocar su polla despierta.

\- ¡Merlín, Sirius!

\- Abre más las piernas, Severus.- gruñó. Ni él mismo reconoció su voz.- Hazlo, cariño.

Él le obedeció.

Al parecer su serpiente era un gatito complaciente en la cama si sabías tocar y decir lo adecuado.

\- Estoy muy caliente.- gimió revolviéndose en sus brazos.- ¿Por que estoy ardiendo, Sirius?

Si él estaba ardiendo, Sirius era fuego.

Black complació su propio miembro despierto y endurecido, necesitaba más, ir mucho más lejos.

\- Voy a meterla, Severus.

* * *

\- ¡Ahhhhh!- chillaron Remus y James cortando la historia que los tenía en vilo.- ¿¡Sirius ha dicho que va a meterla!?

Hasta a Sirius se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Y Harry Riddle-Potter, escondido detrás de una pared de infraganti, tuvo que echarse agua para volver a su color normal y dejar el rojo perpetuo.

\- Sois peor que unas niñas vírgenes, callaos ya.

\- Perdónanos, Sirius.- le dijo Remus y con una sonrisa lobuna, que a Sirius le dio mala espina, soltó.- Pero si no nos callamos, ¿que vas a hacernos?

\- ¡Ahhhh!- volvió James a chillar.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi amigo es todo un hombre!

\- Me hace sentir orgulloso.- El lobito se limpió una lágrima imaginaria de su ojo.- Nuestro Sirius-Serio Black ha crecido.

\- ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo!- vociferó Sirius sirviéndose una copa para volver a ser el Black sexy de siempre y no una adolescente virgen contándole a sus amigas su primera experiencia sexual. El recordar todo aquello empezaba a excitarlo. Quería volver con Severus.- ¡Imbéciles!

\- Oye, Sirius.- le llamó Remus.- ¿Es cierto que Severus fue tu primer hombre?

\- Si.- admitió en un murmullo para su vergüenza.- Lo fue.

Las paredes sufrieron de nuevo los gritos chillones de dos de los merodeadores.

* * *

Severus lo miró unos segundos y cuando el Gryffindor iba a posicionarse, sintió una mano en su pecho. Temor invadió a Sirius, sin embargo Severus lo calmó al empujar su cuerpo y sentarse sobre su regazo.

\- Hermoso.- susurró Sirius contemplándolo en todo su esplendor.- Muy hermoso.

Lentamente fue propinándole besos, lamidas y mordidas que dejaban huella en su piel, pero no le importó. Tener su cuerpo así, en busca de su deseo y placer, lo tenía al límite.

\- Sev...- jadeó al intuir lo que su pequeña serpiente quería hacer.-...yo...

Él lo calló.

Tomó su miembro antes de mirarlo y saborearlo por fin entre sus bonitos labios.

¡Oh, merlín!

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo delirando de placer, se notaba que Severus era aún inexperto, aunque no iba desencaminado. ¿Cuántas noches tendrían el uno con el otro para aprender? A Sirius se le olvidaron los cuerpos de sus antiguas amantes, ya no vio marcha atrás, desde ese mismo momento sus ojos serian solo para Severus.

\- ¡Sev...! ¡Voy a...!- Lo hizo en su boca. Severus tenía un brillo en su mirada oscura que lo encandiló.- Vas a tener tu boca ocupada mucho tiempo, cariño. Ahora abre esas piernas para mi.

No tuvo que esperar a ponerse duro, fue echar un vistazo a su cuerpo otra vez y encenderse en ese mismo instante.

Sirius había practicado muchas veces en su imaginación, aunque para su asombro fue Severus quién lo guió. Y luego simplemente lo besó para que olvidara todos los pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente. Posicionándose comenzó a empujar despacio, Severus jadeó de dolor y esperó a que se acostumbrara. No fue mucho tiempo, unos minutos más tarde el Slytherin gemía descontroladamente y su compañero lo acompañaba en el vaivén que eran sus cuerpos.

\- No puedo...no puedo más...- Severus lo abrazó y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.-...¡Sirius!

\- Severus.- gruñó antes de explotar en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados recuperando sus propias respiraciones y pensamientos. Sirius se acomodó en su cuerpo y descansó su cabeza en su pecho. Tampoco supo cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero fue como obtener oxigeno después de no respirar durante largo tiempo, así que descansó como nunca. Unas horas más tarde, Sirius despertaba, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ningún cuerpo cálido lo acompañaba. Desesperado, se irguió buscándolo con la vista.

\- Estoy aquí.- el susurro de Severus lo alertó. Estaba unos metros alejados de donde habían hecho el amor, hecho un ovillo y ya vestido con su ropa.- ¿Estás despierto del todo?

\- Si.- suspiró sentándose y despejando su cabello de sus ojos.- También creo que he perdido diez años de vida. ¿Que haces ahí?

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver a abrazarlo.

\- Me iba a ir ya.- dijo de pronto. Sirius abrió los ojos.- Solo quería hablar contigo una última vez.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?- tragó en seco.

\- Pronto nos graduaremos.- empezó Severus metido en sus pensamientos.- Ya no tendremos que vernos más, así que te pido que estos meses simplemente me ignores. No pido atención ni reclamos de ningún tipo. Yo sé lo que he hecho.- Sirius no cabía en sí...de la ira. Severus ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo y lo enfureció aún más.- Solo haz como si esto no hubiera ocurrido. Y déjame vivir mis últimos días de Hogwarts con dignidad. Eso era todo lo que quería decir...- Con tristeza le dirigió una última mirada que le estremeció de pies a cabeza y rompió su corazón.- Ha sido una noche maravillosa, Sirius, pero está información no la uses para dañarme, ¿esta bien? Creo que hasta tú tienes un límite.

Severus recogió su abrigo negro y se dispuso a marcharse sin mirar atrás. Inmediatamente, Sirius reaccionó y levantándose desnudo fue hacía su pequeña serpiente para detenerlo. Lo logró antes de que traspasara la puerta y lo empujó dentro.

\- ¿Que..?

\- ¿Esas pociones tuyas te han hecho sordo o que, Severus?- le reclamó Sirius rodeando su cintura.- Te dije que iba tener ocupada tu boca durante mucho tiempo, ¿que crees que significa eso?

Él lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- Yo solo pensaba que eras un pervertido.- murmuró empalideciendo.- Suéltame, Sirius.

\- ¡No!- De repente la habitación cambió de escenario y se transformó en una habitación con una cama enorme que dejó a Severus perplejo.- ¡Súbete a esa cama y desnúdate de nuevo!

El Gryffindor ordenaba muy furioso.

\- ¿Que significa todo esto, Black?- sus ojos se empañaron.- ¿Es que no has jugado conmigo lo suficiente?

\- Quién ha hablado aquí de jugar, ¿eh?- Sirius empezó a desabotonar su camisa y mientras lo hacía, gruñía y maldecía en voz baja.- Te estás tomando la situación por tu propia mano y ni siquiera has oído lo que pienso. Pero es mi culpa por no aclarar nada anoche.- Severus estaba tan atónito que le dejó hacer.- Mírame, pequeño...

\- ¿Pe-pequeño?- se espantó.- ¿¡A quién llamas tu pequeño!?

\- Oh, menos mal.- suspiró Sirius.- Pensé que había perdido a mi Snivellus.

\- Me largo de aquí.- intentó soltarse.

\- No...no, perdón.- se disculpó Sirius aferrándose a él.- Entiendo, no te gusta ese apodo.

\- Eres un as, Black.- bufó.

\- No hagas que azote ese bonito culo, cariño.- soltó. Y Severus apretó los labios, sin saber que decir.- ¿Te gusta la idea, Sev? Porque llevo soñando con la idea durante semanas.

\- ¿Desde cuando...?

\- ¿Desde cuando te deseo?- Sirius frunció el ceño.- Oficialmente estos últimos meses, aunque prácticamente ha sido desde que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea.- Severus se tensó.- Después de 533 peleas supe definitivamente que te amaba.

El mundo de Severus se le vino encima.

\- Eso hace...

\- Desde hace un año sé que te amo.- negó con la cabeza.- Pero lo estuve negando hasta hace poco. Cuanto tiempo perdido.

Severus tuvo que sentarse.

\- No me lo creo.- dijo con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.- Esto no es una broma de los merodeadores, ¿no?

\- Me duele que puedas pensar algo así de mí, pero me lo merezco.- dejó caer.- Haré malabares para que no te sientas inseguro de nuevo.

\- No es un sueño, ¿verdad?- le preguntó tomando sus hombros.- No me va a despertar Lily, ¿cierto?

La mención de la pelirroja disgustó a Sirius.

\- Evans.- gruñó.- ¿Estas saliendo con ella?

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Te gusta?- graznó.- Porque si es así, tendré que matarla. No quiero que te fijes en nadie que no sea yo.

\- Yo...no...Lily.- balbuceó avergonzado.- Es...es mi mejor amiga.

\- Uhmm.- no estaba seguro.- Te creeré, sin embargo no permitiré que se acerque tanto a ti.

\- ¡No puedes impedir eso!

\- ¡Claro que puedo!

\- ¡No, no puedes, Lily es mi amiga y la abrazaré siempre que quiera!

Sirius gruñó más.

Su serpiente había ganado la batalla esta vez...y las próximas.

\- Oye, Severus.- empezó no queriendo preguntar.- ¿Tu eras virgen?

Él se sonrojó.

\- No, no lo era.- dijo directamente. Sirius sintió un calor horrible en el estómago que se extendió por sus músculos. No tenía derecho a cabrearse, él era suyo, pero le enfurecía que hubiera habido otro en su vida.- ¿Eso te molesta?

\- Si...bueno...- hizo una mueca, furioso.- Se me pasará. Simplemente es que no sé como llevar mis sentimientos. No me gusta la idea de verte con nadie y menos imaginarte con nadie. La simple idea me enfurece.

\- No tienes que pensarlo.- se apresuró a decir.- Fue hace mucho. Además, tu tampoco eres precisamente un santo, Black.

\- Bueno, pero...- Severus alzó una ceja negra.- Lo siento.

\- Que tonto eres.- rió graciosamente y a Sirius se le disipó el enfado de golpe.- Me parece que estoy soñando.

\- No lo estas.- Sirius se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Acaso no vas a decírmelo?

\- ¿Como?- inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿No me amas?- formó un puchero.- ¿Me amas?

Aquello era lo que más le preocupaba.

Y fue en ese momento que Sirius recibió la sonrisa más bonita de los labios de Severus.

\- Si, te amo, Sirius.- confesó.

"Es hermoso. ¡Merlín! ¡Cuanto lo amaba!"

No salieron de esa habitación por dos días.

* * *

Mientras tanto los merodeadores se enjuagaban los ojos de la emoción. Sobre todo Sirius al recordar la bella sonrisa de su querido esposo que continuaba encandilándole hasta el día de hoy.

\- No puedo con los finales felices, no puedo...- lloriqueó James.

\- Eres un llorón, Cornamenta.- se quejó Remus tomando un pañuelo.- No sé porque la historia de Severus y Sirius nos ha conmovido tanto.

\- Yo tampoco.- respondió.- Parece una pareja ajena a nosotros. El frío Severus y el perro Sirius enamorados.

\- ¡Estoy aquí!- les lanzó su pañuelo desechable.- No sé como sois mis amigos. Y yo que pensaba que fui inteligente al escogerlos como tal. He errado.- se limpió una lágrima ficticia.- Madre, perdóname.

La chimenea sonó de pronto.

\- ¡No la invoques, Sirius!- Regulus Black salió limpiándose los trozos de cenizas de su perfecto traje seguido de un sonriente Peter Crouch.- Aghh, odio estos viajes.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- los saludó. Remus y James se abalanzaron encima de Peter y lo abrazaron fuertemente.- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

\- Hemos oído una historia de amor preciosa.- lloriqueó.- Lo peor es que el protagonista es Sirius, pero vale la pena.

Les hicieron un resumen de todas las historias que habían contado con ciertos detalles jugosos que sonrojaron a Peter y asquearon a Regulus.

\- Que asco.- escupió.- Me niego a imaginar a mi querido cuñado y al estúpido de mi hermano en la posición del misionero.

\- ¡Pudiendo imaginarme en cualquiera y eliges esa posición!- chilló Sirius.- Severus y yo hacemos más cosas como...

\- ¡Ahhh!- se tapó los oídos. Un segundo después una luz entró por la habitación, era del ministerio y para Regulus.- Disculpadme un momento.

Vieron como desaparecía.

\- Es precioso, Sirius.- Peter se limpió una lágrima.- No creí que fueras así de romántico.

\- ¡Lo soy!- se indignó.

\- Bueno, bueno...a todo esto de recordar el pasado.- James se recompuso y miró a su amigo.- Oye, Sirius. ¿Como hacías para meterte todas las materias en ese pequeño cerebro que tienes si no estudiabas para los exámenes hasta el día anterior?

Sirius lo observó con petulancia.

\- Soy un Black.

James, Remus y Peter bufaron e hicieron sonidos vulgares para burlarse mientras bajaban los pulgares.

\- Eres un maldito presumido.- resopló Colagusano.

Unos minutos más tarde regresó Regulus, quién había visto a Harry escondido y le había prometido guardar el secreto.

\- Perdón, esos inútiles de corporaciones Black no saben hacer nada sin mi. ¿Son demasiados números para ellos o qué?

Sirius resopló.

\- ¿Cómo haces para meterte todos esos malditos números?

Él los miró como si fueran tontos.

\- Soy un Black.

De tal perro, tal hermano.

\- ¡Que merlín nos ampare!- dijo Peter mirando al cielo mientras los hermanos Black eran bombardeados por más almohadas.

\- ¡Es tu turno, Peter!

Gritó Sirius para desviar la atención.

¡Que merlín lo amparara!


	4. Strip Poker y un Slytherin con corazón

"Peter Pettigrew amaba los dulces.

Nada de este mundo le podía parecer más delicioso que los dulces, excepto Bartemius Crouch.

Él era el postre más dulce que jamás iba a probar.

Con ese simple pensamiento, Peter se deprimió. ¿Cuándo había comenzado su amor por él? Bueno..."

* * *

\- ¡Si, Peter!- gritó Sirius saltando sobre el sofá.- ¿En que maldito momento te enamoraste de esa serpiente sin expresión?

\- ¡Barty tienes muchas expresiones!- un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza. Rápidamente se sonrojo.- Las tiene...

James lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Estás pensando en cosas sucias?

\- ¡No! ¡Si!- Sus amigos alzaron las cejas.- Puede ser.

\- Las estas pensando pequeño gryffindor.- dijo Sirius con aire sabiondo.- Lo que hace el amor, pero no se si tu amor por esa serpiente ya es amor ciego.

\- ¡Sirius!- le regañó Remus.- El amor de Peter y Barty es verdadero.

Peter asintió muy de acuerdo.

\- Es que es muuuuyyy serio.- se quejó.- Yo creo que nació con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Sirius ya basta!- chilló James.- Dejemos que Colagusano nos cuente como se enamoró de Crouch.

* * *

"Todo ocurrió una mañana de Abril. Hacía tanto frío que Peter tuvo que acurrucarse con sus propios brazos para no morir congelado, pero ¿porque tenia tanto frío? En sus habitaciones de la torre Gryffindor nunca había menos de veinte grados. Era cálido, así que Peter no comprendió como era posible hasta que no abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba desnudo.

"Oh, merlín"- pensó Peter, avergonzado.

La noche anterior había habido luna llena, y sus amigos y él se la habían pasado correteando por el bosque prohibido toda la noche y una vez que Remus se quedó dormido allá por las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, a Canuto se le había ocurrido beber los restos de whisky de fuego robados de la licorería privada de su padre. En un momento dado habían empezado a jugar al Strip Poker sin cartas y...Ya no sabía más. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? Ahora tenía dolor de cabeza y los pies congelados. No sabía donde se encontraban Sirius y James, lo que si sabía es que si no entraba en el castillo moriría de hipotermia. Peter cogió unas cuantas hojas para ocultar su "ajam" y miró a su alrededor para ubicarse. De repente escuchó unos ruidos tras los arbustos, alguien venía. Alarmado, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Los arrastres de pies sonaron más cercanos, Peter se cubrió sus miembros desnudos, pero sabía que no podía hacer más.

\- ¿Que demonios...?

\- ¡Ah!

El grito que pegó los asustó a ambos, o más bien, él se asustó a si mismo.

Bartemius Crouch retrocedió unos pasos, viendo la imagen de un Peter desnudo. El otro hizo todo lo posible para esconder su miembro y trasero con sus manos, pero lo único que logró fue hacer más el ridículo frente a la serpiente mayor. ¿Porque tenía que ser él? Peter estaba avergonzadísimo. Aquella serpiente le ponía nervioso, siempre que pasaba a su lado su corazón latía a mil y la boca de su estomago se retorcía. Él pensó que se estaba muriendo. No fue así. Sin embargo aun no sabía lo que le sucedía cuando el Slytherin andaba cerca."

\- ¿¡Enserio, Colagusano!?- James se quejó.- ¡Eso es amor, muchacho! Mucho, mucho amor.

\- ¡Yo no lo sabía!- chilló sonrojado.- Soy muy despistado y nunca me había enamorado antes y menos a primera vista.

\- ¿Fue así?- inquirió Remus, interesado.- ¿Amor a primera vista?

\- La primera vez que yo noté a Bartemius fue en el tren de quinto año.- les explicó recordando.- Había salido en busca de algunos dulces, no los encontré, alguien ya había arrasado con todo el carrito y no había dejado a nadie...

\- ¿Hablas de Barty?- boqueó James.- ¿Le gustan los dulces?

\- ¡Le encantan!- chilló Peter, indignado.- Ese maldito goloso.

\- Una historia sobre una historia.- dejo caer Regulus tomando un vaso de whisky.- Continua, continua.

\- La señora del carrito me chivó que había sido un Slytherin, uno de los mas ricos.- dijo.- ¡Ah! Yo estaba tan furioso. Fui a reclamar a los compartimentos de las serpientes, entré en el cubículo, lo vi...

\- ¿¡Y!?

Todos chillaron.

Peter recordaba haber mirado a Barty a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos ambarinos, solo por unos segundos y retroceder como un cobarde.

\- Huí.

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Oh, Peter.

\- Estos Gryffindors.- Regulus chasqueó la lengua.- Que cobardes.

\- ¡Tu no hables Don Valentía!- Sirius empujó a su hermano.- O se me va a soltar la lengua.

Regulus fulminó a su hermano mayor.

\- Llegaremos a ese asunto después.- les dijo Remus atento a todas las conversaciones. Regulus se enfurruñó.- Vale, huiste. Pero, ¿que sentiste?

\- Fue tan extraño.- suspiró.- No lo supe bien. Creo que fue como...uhmm...como si me dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Si, creo que es así.

\- Vaya manera más acertada de explicarlo.- bufó James tomando otra copa.

\- Fue así.- repitió Peter.- No hay otra manera. Aunque no supe bien lo que era hasta el encuentro que tuve en el bosque prohibido.

\- ¡Continua!

Harry Riddle, escondido tras la capa de invisibilidad, apoyó la moción.

* * *

"- ¡No me mires!- se escondió tras un árbol, pero no pudo evitar que Crouch le viera el trasero al aire.- ¡Pervertido!

\- ¡No soy yo quien anda desnudo por los límites del bosque mágico donde nunca pasa nadie!- gritó sarcásticamente.- ¿¡Que haces desnudo!?

Peter tragó en seco.

La vena de la frente de Bartemius Crouch se estaba hinchando.

\- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?- quiso saber. Su demanda acobardó a Peter.- ¿¡Lo hay!?

\- Estoy solo.- respondió viendo a su alrededor. "O eso creía"- ¿Que haces aquí, Crouch?

\- No te importa, Pettigrew.- escupió. Bartemius no dejaba de observarlo. Peter se sentía aún más desnudo con su mirada. Su cuerpo empezaba a olvidarse del frío.- Vístete. ¡Ya!

\- ¿¡No hay ropa o es que estas ciego!?

Su contra respuesta lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Y donde esta, tonto?- le reclamó. Parecía él más enfadado por su desnudez que el propio damnificado.- ¿Como has acabado asi?

Peter se molestó.

\- ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

\- Maldición, Pettigrew.- maldijo.- Haz lo que quieras.

Oh, no.

¿Que estaba haciendo? Aquel era el único que podía ayudarlo y estaba echándolo de mala manera.

\- Oye...¡Espera!

Bartemius no se giró, solo lo miró por encima del hombro.

\- Ayer me emborrache con mis amigos y empezamos a jugar al Strip Poker, es así como me quedé desnudo, pero no sé como desperté aquí.- No sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones, sin contar el secreto de Remus, pero se le paso por la cabeza que tal vez eso ayudaría.- ¿Me crees?

\- Tal vez.

Fue su única respuesta.

\- ¿Pue...puedes ayudarme?- Peter miró con un fuerte sonrojo la espalda de Bartemius Crouch.- No puedo entrar al castillo así. Todos me verán desnudo.

El Slytherin se quedó estático y el gryffindor vio como se giraba en su dirección con el rostro granito.

Estaba enfadado.

\- ¡Cúbrete con esto!- Para su sorpresa, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y se lo tiró a la cabeza. Peter se apuró a ponérselo mientras Bartemius dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado. Su abrigo le quedaba enorme.- Oye.- Él lo miró, vacilante. Lo que le faltaba. No había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.- Mírame.- El Gryffindor se intimidó otra vez al ver como se acercaba, prácticamente lo estaba acechando.- Cubre toda tu piel, no quiero ver nada a exhibición y no dejes que nadie te vea desnudo, ¿me has oído?

¿Que?

\- Yo...tampoco quiero.- susurró bajando la mirada.- No quiero ser el hazmereir.

\- Creo que no me he explicado.- gruñó. Y sin intuirlo, sus dedos alzaron su barbilla y acercaron su rostro al de él. Peter jadeó. No conocía a aquel Crouch, sus labios se movieron lentamente y sus comisuras se levantaron. ¿Estaba sonriendo...tétricamente?- No quiero que nadie te vea.

Su corazón saltó.

\- ¿Que...que quieres decir?- su voz tembló. Crouch movió sus dedos y acarició sus labios provocandole sensaciones que Peter no pudo identificar.- ¿Cro...Crouch?

\- No me hagas caso.

Se alejó.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te la devolveré!

\- ¿Lo harás?- Y como si lo hiciera con cierta socarronería que a Peter le pareció de lo más sexy, le sonrió.- Puedes quedártela, pequeño Gryffindor.

Él desapareció.

Y Peter con el pulso a cien se quedó con la última imagen del siempre serio y amargado Bartemius Crouch.

Así que era eso.

Su mundo había cambiado."

* * *

En el salón, los merodeadores y Regulus lo miraban boquiabierto.

\- ¿Crouch es capaz de sonreír?

Esa pregunta se dejó en el aire.

\- ¡Pues claro que sonríe!- Peter sentía la obligación de defender a su esposo y padre de sus hijos.- Él es muy divertido, valiente y fuerte y sexy...

Se mordió el labio, recordándolo.

\- El amor es ciego.- repitió Sirius negando con la cabeza.- A mi Crouch siempre me ha parecido la versión mala de Scrooge. Aunque no niego que pueda ser atractivo.

Peter, molesto, le lanzó un hechizo punzante a Sirius.

\- ¡Eh..!- La boca de Sirius fue sellada mientras su hermano se reía de él.- Uhmmm...mmm...mmm.

\- No puedes hablar, Sirius.- le dijo Regulus quitándose la corbata.- No insistas.

\- Espera, ¿os emborrachasteis sin mi?- les reclamó Remus totalmente indignado. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí. Se les había olvidado ese dato.- Entonces cuando os pregunté porque a todos os dolía la cabeza a la vez, no fue porque estuve golpeando vuestras cabezas en mi forma de lobo, sino porque sois unos borrachos asquerosos. ¿¡Acaso sabéis lo mal que me sentí!?

Peter se encogió.

Un Remus enfadado no era buena señal.

\- ¡Perdónanos la vida, lunático!- James unió sus manos en suplica. A nadie le gustaba soportar la ira de su amigo.- Te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder.

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡Que ha ocurrido mas veces!?

\- Solo fueron dos.- le dijo Peter ayudando a su amigo.- Esa vez y el día que nació Draco.

\- ¡Lo celebrábamos por ti!- soltó Sirius después de haber intentado quitarse el hechizo y lográndolo.- Lo otro fue vicio.

\- Uhmmm.- Remus estaba resentido.- Me lo pensaré.

\- Sigue con la historia, Peter.

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso es todo.

\- ¿¡Eso era todo!? ¿¡Acaso no cogiste a esa serpiente amargada y le obligaste a tener sexo contra ese maldito árbol!?- Sirius se despeinó.- ¡No puede ser todo!

\- Bueno, si.

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Cogí un resfriado horrible.- Peter se estremeció.- La enfermera estuvo dándome esa medicina que sabe a estiércol un mes entero.

Regulus echó una carcajada al aire.

\- He de decir por todos.- empezó.- Que sois idiotas.

Una ronda de hechizos voló en dirección a la única serpiente de la sala.

\- Idiota.- masculló Sirius viendo la desesperación de su hermano por quitarse las orejas de burro. De su parte, claramente.- Vamos al centro de todo esto. Dinos, querido amigo Colagusano.- Peter lo miró atentamente.- ¿Que ocurrió el día del concurso? Entre tu y Crouch.

La pequeña rata se volvió granate.

\- Bueno...yo...he de decir...- tosió.- ¿Queréis toda la historia?

\- Toda.- dijo James con una sonrisa picara.- A eso hemos venido. Y con el más mínimo detalle.

Remus asintió.

El Gryffindor suspiró rememorando el pasado.

* * *

"No me quiere."- fue su primer pensamiento.- "Habían hecho tanto por nada."

Tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ah sí, y pies destrozados. Peter creyó que después de los cien ensayos no sentiría más los pies y bendijo a Lily por mostrarles el hechizo de voz o también se hubiera quedado sin cuerdas vocales. Con los ojos cerrados, Peter se acurrucó en una esquina de...¿De dónde? ¿Donde demonios estaba? ¿Otra vez le estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Él no estaba en el escenario con sus amigos? Necesitaba un resumen: Estaban muertos de miedo antes de salir al escenario, él tiritando, sus amigos más de lo mismo, Severus los drogó con sus pociones de pocionista loco, salieron al escenario, vio a Barty, también notó su enfado. ¡Merlín! Estaba cabreadisimo. Y no sabía por qué. Peter quiso remediarlo, bailó para él y con un valor impropio, debía decir. Eso lo cabreó más. ¿Que más podía hacer? Quizás no le había gustado. No, no le había gustado o Barty, en cuanto lo contempló bajar del escenario, se lo hubiera llevado como un cavernícola. Esa es la reacción que Peter hubiera soñado. Pero no, todo se fue al demonio. ¡Maldición! Si hasta había dejado que Lily lo maquillara. Pero también tenía alguna esperanza, en el momento que se acercó a Barty no solo distinguió enfado, aunque fuera mínimo, sino algo que le calentó la sangre: Deseo. Por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza que no le era indiferente. Peter se iba a aferrar a ese sentimiento.

Ahora volviendo a lo anterior.

\- ¿Donde estoy?- se preguntó abriendo los párpados.- ¿Esto no es...un compartimento del tren de Hogwarts?

Miró a su alrededor y se sentó recto. No había nadie. ¿Que hacía ahí?"

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡El compartimento del tren!?- chillaron todos.

\- Este Crouch es un rarito. En vez de llevarte a un hotel, te lleva a un compartimento mugroso.- escupió Sirius frotándose la cabeza.- ¿Estas seguro de que no te hechizó?

Peter lo amenazó con la varita si no dejaba de burlarse de su esposo.

\- ¡Calla, Sirius!- le gritó su hermano dándole un coscorrón.- Esto se ha puesto interesante.

Sirius mordió a su hermano en el brazo.

"- ¿Que hago yo aquí?- Se levantó en busca de alguien.- ¿¡Hola!?

\- Ya te despertaste, pequeño.- Peter se dio la vuelta con su corazón detenido.- ¿Sorprendido?

\- Barty.- susurró.- ¡Digo! ¡Crouch! ¿Porque...?

Bartemius estaba a unos metros de él con los brazos cruzados e impertérrito.

Era una situación extraña.

¿Él estaba a solas con Bartemius Crouch?

\- ¿Donde estoy?

\- Donde tu quieras.- le respondió con simpleza.- Dime un lugar y yo te llevaré.

El Gryffindor se desconcertó aún más.

\- ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada, Bartemius.- le dijo.- Yo estaba en el Gran Comedor, detrás del escenario...

Barty gruñó.

\- Escenario al cual no debiste haber subido.- rezongó. Crouch empezó a acercarse, despacio y Peter clavó sus pies al suelo.- ¿Que pretendías con todo aquello, Peter? ¿Exhibirte? ¿Exponerte a los ojos de cualquiera?- sus ojos ambarinos se oscurecieron de tristeza.- ¿Herirme?

Peter sintió una punzada de dolor.

\- Yo no pretendía...no.- Él dio un paso a Bartemius, que se había alejado brevemente.- Bartemius...No era mi intención, créeme. Por favor.

Atrevidamente, le tomó de la mano y acarició su dorso. Cuando no hubo reacción por su parte, Peter intentó alejarse, pero la mano del Slytherin en su cintura lo retuvo. Su calor, su aliento cálido y su olor dulce. Los labios de ambos estaban tan cerca, él era tan alto y Peter tan bajito y regordete, que supo que si Bartemius lo rodeaba con sus brazos, como ahora estaba haciendo, se lo comería vivo.

\- Crouch...

\- Llámame Barty.- le susurró tocando sus labios. Peter se derritió.- Hazlo."

* * *

\- ¡Ahhhhh!- chillaron los Merodeadores echándose hacia atrás.- ¡Llámalo Barty!

\- Y encima te lo ordena.- bufó Regulus.- Que tío.

\- Ese Crouch a veces es tan imponente.- dijo Remus, pensativo.- Puede que te entienda, Peter. Hay algo sexy en eso, aunque no hay que decirlo a ningún Slytherin o aumentaría aún más ese ego inflado que ya tienen.

\- Te entiendo tan bien.- Peter se limpió la lágrima de su ojo y abrazó a Remus, que le correspondió.- Esos malditos Slytherin.

Y mientras James y Sirius se burlaban de ellos, Regulus dijo lacónicamente.

\- En cambio estos dos no pueden preocuparse de tener el ego más alto que sus esposos porque eso ya sería imposible.- Colagusano se rió.- No me imagino como sería teneros de esposos a ambos.

\- Nunca lo descubrirás, hermanito.- se burló Sirius.- ¿O si?

\- ¡Eres asqueroso, Black!- La voz de Lily los asustó.- ¿Acaso el múltiple incesto ha jodido tu cabeza, perro de cuarta? ¡Tenías que ser Black!

Lilian Black entró a la habitación dejando su capa sobre una mesa y sus tacones de quince centímetros en una esquina. Parecía agotada y enfadada, revolvió la cabeza de todos obviando sus quejas y se sentó en las piernas de Peter.- Ponte cómoda.- le dijo este sonriente.

Lily se acurrucó.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó.- Es que mi mujer está en un viaje de negocios en Seúl y no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana. Necesito cariño, mucho cariño.

Los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos.

La mujer parecía muy deprimida.

Así que le explicaron todas las historias anteriores en un resumen que a Lily, literalmente, le subió el ánimo.

\- Ahora toca la historia de Colagusano.

\- Vosotros y vuestros apodos estúpidos.

El Black mayor miró con lástima a su hermano menor y le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Ohhh, pobre Reggie.- Sirius no reparó en mostrar una sonrisa burlona.- No pasa nada, encontraremos un apodo perfecto para ti, hermanito.

Regulus murmuró por donde podía meterse sus apodos absurdos.

\- Pasando de esos infantiles hermanos Black.- dijo Remus señalando a los susodichos que bufaron simultáneamente pareciéndose aún más si era posible.- Peter continuará con su historia, Lily.

\- Si, Peter nos va a contar como su esposo le hizo un bebé antes de la graduación.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Peter eclosionaron.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Prometiste que no lo contarías!

\- ¡Si ya lo sabíamos todos!

Gritaron los Merodeadores, Lily y Regulus para vergüenza de Peter.

\- No lo supe hasta que volví de mi luna de miel.- murmuró.

Todos lo miraron socarronamente.

\- Claro.- musitó James.- Si al fin y al cabo ese Crouch es un pervertido que quiso enredarte con un bebé para afianzar su agarre sobre ti si no aceptabas casarte con él.

\- Por supuesto, Cornamenta.- alargó Remus la palabra.- No se parece nada a ti.

\- ¡Lunático!- se quejó.- ¿¡Como pudiste!?

Los ojos de Remus lo acusaron.

\- ¿Acaso no es verdad que planeabas dejar embarazado a Riddle y al final fuiste tú el que quedó embarazado?- cuestionó.- Fuiste a por lana y saliste trasquilado.

Regulus Black escupió su vaso de licor.

\- ¡Esa es otra historia!

\- Una historia que nos contarás una vez que Peter nos relate la suya.

Un Harry Riddle muy traumatizado no sabía donde meterse.

Tendría que pagar al psicomago.

Peter resopló audiblemente y volvió a donde se había quedado."

* * *

\- Barty.- dijo Peter al ser empujado contra pared. Ambos cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. ¿Lo había conseguido?- ¿Porque me has traído aquí?

\- ¿Por que crees tu, pequeño?- murmuró apretando sus manos en sus caderas.- Dime.

\- ¿Te atraigo?- dijo directamente, pero fue mirar sus ojos y bajar la mirada- ¿Aunque sea un...poquito?

\- ¿Atraerme? ¿Tú?

Peter miró al suelo, algo deprimido. Sin embargo, Barty no le dio tiempo a caer en el desconsuelo, porque atrajo su barbilla e hizo lo había estado esperando durante tantos años. Por fin pudo probar sus labios y estos sabían a chocolate dulce. Peter gimió dentro del beso, lo que ocasionó que Barty le apretara más en su abrazo de oso. Cuando los dos no pudieron respirar, se separaron levemente.

\- Eso ha respondido a tu pregunta.- contestó sin aliento.- Así es como me atraes y me pones duro.

\- ¿Co-como?- Aquello último lo había dejado a cuadros. Su excitación estaba aumentando al cien por cien.- ¿Yo t-te ex-excito?

Si no podía ni pronunciarlo.

\- Desde el primer día que te vi...en el tren.- El Gryffindor jadeó.- Tú sentiste lo mismo.

Era una afirmación, pero iba del lado de la verdad.

\- Si.- asintió. Aunque una duda lo embargaba y temía.- Pero, ¿es solo excitación?

Bartemius se separó de él, lentamente y Peter recobró su miedo.

Fue caminando por el pasillo del tren, lo que hizo que Peter lo siguiera sin saber bien que hacía o a donde iba. No mucho después, en silencio, llegaron a los compartimentos de Slytherin. Ahí fue...

\- Aquí.- señaló el asiento que recordaba muy bien.- Fue donde me enamoré de ti.

Y fue Peter quién perdió su corazón del todo por esa serpiente.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser!- James Riddle se puso de pie en su propio sofá.- ¿¡Es posible que ese Bartemius Crouch tenga corazón!?

\- ¡Imposible!

Sirius estaba boquiabierto.

\- ¡Déjenme seguir!- chilló Peter enredado en sus propios pensamientos de su querido Barty."

* * *

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- le preguntó lleno de esperanzas.- ¿Me quieres?

Bartemius lo miró de nuevo. Una mirada que a parte de su habitual seriedad, nunca había visto. Estaba decidido.

\- No te quiero...- dejó caer.-...Te amo, Peter.

¿Lo ama?

¡Que merlín lo amparara!

¡Si él supiera cuanto lo amaba!

¡Díselo!

Sus ojos ambarinos le pedían una respuesta, muy al contrario de su rostro que enmarcaba su máscara fría para no romperse.

Y un hombre como Peter hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Oh, Barty.- Peter dejó caer sus labios sobre los del Slytherin.- Te amo tanto.

Los hombros tensos de Barty por fin se relajaron.

Peter sabía que era un hombre que se relajaba pocas veces y confiaba aún menos.

Quizás confiase en él.

\- No pienso dejar que te alejes de mi.- murmuró.- No otra vez. Ya te me escapaste una vez.

Y el pequeño Pettigrew se arrepintió de no haberlo enfrentado la primera vez. De no haber enfrentado sus sentimientos.

¡Que tonto!

\- Y yo no pienso dejar que me dejes.- le dijo al ser alzado por la cintura mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.- Perdóname, Barty. Lo de hoy ha sido una total estupidez. Debí planear otra forma de conquistarte, yo...

\- No.- negó.- No, esto ha sido lo que me ha dado valor. Aunque me llene de ira...- masculló recordando a todos los hombres y mujeres del Gran Comedor. Contempló sus ojos y sus labios con pasión.- Sé que te maquillaste. Me gusta, te ves mas hermoso, pero lo eres más al natural.

\- Gracias.- besó su barbilla.- Tú también eres muy guapo.

\- No lo soy.

\- Eres el hombre más hermoso que he conocido.- pegó su frente a la de él.- Nunca lo dudes. Sobretodo para mí.

Eso le hizo el día.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor, pequeño.- dejó un reguero de besos por su cuello. Pettigrew se sintió en el cielo.- ¿Me dejarás?

* * *

"Remus, Lily y Peter suspiraron.

\- Sabía que Barty era un oso tierno muy en el fondo.- Remus volvió a suspirar.- Lo es. Tantos años y lo descubro ahora.

\- Lo tenías muy bien guardado, Peter.- le dijo Lily con ternura.- Te lo querías guardar para ti solito, ¿eh?

Con vergüenza, asintió.

\- Tanto amor me está dando arcadas.- bufó Regulus con regusto amargo.

\- ¡No seas envidioso, hermanito!

\- A ver si encuentras alguien para ti.- sugirió James.- Tal vez algún muchacho rubio o...pelirrojo.

Aquello lo calló para siempre.

Ellos sabían que Regulus sentía cierta fascinación por los pelirrojos, específicamente por uno de los Weasley.

Se ocuparían de ello más tarde, pero ahora..."

* * *

\- Hazme el amor, Barty.- le suplicó.- No me hagas suplicartelo.

\- Podría.- hizo una sonrisa ladina que le encandiló.

El Gryffindor no resistió más. Tener a Barty era un sueño, pero que encima le correspondiera, era casi ya una quimera. Solo en la calidez de sus abrazos y sus besos podía sentir que estaba despierto. Sobretodo cuando él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y a desanudar su corbata. Peter le dejó hacer con las manos llenas mientras notaba sus caricias y gemía al sentir sus dedos recorriendo su piel desnuda.

\- Cuando te vi en el escenario, me enfade muchísimo.- le explicó quitándole del todo la parte de arriba y dejando expuestos sus pezones.- No sabes cuanto. Se me pasaron por la cabeza miles de ideas para raptarte y que nadie te viera. Que nadie viera lo que era mio.- miró su pecho con hambre y empezó a lamerlo, lo que consiguió que Peter gimiera como un poseso.- Como aquella vez en el bosque prohibido. Hubiera matado a cualquiera que te hubiera encontrado desnudo.

\- No...no era mi intención.- jadeó.- Fue el Strip Poker.

\- Ya hablaré con tus amigos después por esos malditos juegos perversos.- y viendo que Peter estaba igual de erecto que él, palpó el bulto en sus pantalones.- Uhmmm. Estas muy excitado.

\- S-si.- asintió al verse despojado de ellos con magia silenciosa.- ¡Barty!

\- Te haré disfrutar mucho, cariño.- lo miró con amor.- Mi pequeño Peter.

Y juntos se deshicieron de los últimos restos de ropa de ambos. Bartemius quedó tan desnudo como él y Peter aprovecho para beber la imagen que la serpiente le daba. Sin hablar si quiera, el Gryffindor se atrevió a besar el pecho de Barty, de provocarle jadeos y gemidos, de excitarlo aún más si era posible y darle todo el placer que podía. Su miembro estaba duro como una roca, así que dándose valor lo tomó en su mano.

\- Peter.- gruñó.- Maldición.

Movió sus caderas para causar más fricción.

Su reacción le trajo mucha satisfacción.

Él nunca había sentido que pudiera causarle placer a nadie.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Nunca dejarás de hacerlo.- jactó.- Jamás.

Peter se rió.- En algún momento me dejarás ir, ¿no?

\- No juegues con fuego, Peter.

De todas formas, no planeaba irse de su lado.

\- Detente, me voy a correr.- quitó su mano suavemente y la besó con ternura.- Cuando lo haga, quiero que sea dentro de ti.

Así fue. Se besaron de nuevo, enredando sus lenguas y provocandole jadeos al sentir su miembro siendo tocado y trasero preparado por los dedos de Barty. Él no paró de lamerlo, morder cada trozo de piel mientras Peter le correspondía trayendo consigo esos gruñidos que tanto le fascinaban. Cuando ya no pudieron más, Peter supo que estaba preparado, así que Barty, conociéndolo mejor que nadie, procedió a penetrarlo.

\- Merlín.- Peter apretó los dientes. Dolía.-...Barty...

\- No te preocupes, amor, pasara.- dijo con la mandíbula tensa y la frente perlada de sudor.- Confías en mi.

\- Sin pensar.- murmuró.

Barty sonrió.

Poco a poco el dolor disminuyó y fue remplazado por sano y puro placer. Él mas mayor se movía milagrosamente, aumentando sus embestidas y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos supieran que ya no podrían vivir sin estar en los brazos del otro y tan desnudos como ahora.

\- Me voy a...¡Ah!

El Slytherin hizo lo propio en su interior.

Los dos cayeron exhaustos.

\- Te amo, Barty.- besó su pecho.- Siento no haberlo dicho desde el principio.

\- Lo hiciste.- le dijo.- En el gran comedor, tu amigo dijo que actuabais para confesaros a las personas que amaban.- besó su cabeza y le apretujó a sí.- Eso es todo un acto de amor, pequeño.

Sus palabras fueron un afrodisíaco natural para Peter, que prácticamente lo atacó de nuevo.

\- ¿Y ahora que ocurrirá?- le preguntó Peter después de la tercera ronda. Barty tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.- ¿Somos...novios?

Con los ojos cerrados, contestó: - No, no lo somos, Peter.

Peter se exaltó.

¿Que quería decir con eso?

Iba a romper su abrazo, pero Bartemius no se lo permitió.

\- Cálmate.- así fue.- No somos novios, Peter, porque eso sería como ir despacio y ya no aguanto una vida sin ti. Estos años perdidos han sido un infierno. Ahora escúchame atentamente.- Peter acarició su mejilla.- Después de descansar y vestirnos, tomarás tus cosas de Gryffindor y las trasladarás a mi habitación...

\- Pero Barty...- se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Tranquilízate.- beso sus labios levemente.- Te mudarás. No hay otra opción. Ni una noche más sin ti, ¿esta bien?

\- Bien.- accedió.

Porque él tampoco podría.

\- Luego iremos al registro civil mágico y nos casaremos.

\- ¿¡Que!?

Peter saltó de sus brazos.

\- Será mañana y no habrá negativa.- dijo duramente.- A más tardar, podrás avisar a tus amigos, pero será rápido. Y esa noche repetirás el baile indecente que hiciste en el Gran Comedor...

\- Oh.- frunció los labios. Se sonrojó.- Lo haré.

\- Una vez que nos graduemos nos iremos de luna de miel...

\- Pero Barty...yo...

\- Dime.

\- A mi me gustaría hacer un boda pequeña, con amigos y familia, vestidos elegantemente...uhmm...que me esperes en el altar.

Hubo un silencio prolongado de su parte.

\- Esa era mi idea.- soltó rodeando su cuello en sus brazos.- ¿Que te parece?

\- He sido muy egoísta.- le dijo él finalmente.- Haremos lo que tu quieras. Te he imaginado yendo al altar conmigo y no es algo que quiera perderme.

Peter lo besó una y otra vez.

\- Podemos hacer las dos cosas.- se sentó en su regazo.- Mañana casarnos por civil y después de graduarnos una boda oficial. ¡En la playa!

\- Me parece bien.- concedió.- Ahora si no dejas de moverte, temo que repetiremos el acto de hace diez minutos.

\- Pues me temo que lo haremos.

Y los dos se fundieron en uno.

* * *

\- ¡Y por ese acto Peter Pettigrew, ahora Crouch, tuvo que ensanchar la cinturilla de sus pantalones para que su tripa de embarazado pudiera caber en ella!

\- ¡Sirius!- protestaron Remus y Lily.

Mientras Peter se escondía tras las almohadas y James se desternillaba.

\- ¡No, ya conté mi historia! ¡No más!

Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes, Colagusano, que ahora llega la historia del que más esperaban.- James se subió al sofá y alzó el puño.- ¡Yo!

Todos lo miraron en blanco.

\- ¿Porque no vamos a tomarnos un helado?- sugirió Remus.

\- ¡Yo quiero un helado de fresa!

\- Uno de frutas.- dijo Sirius haciendo caso omiso a las muecas de su amigo.- ¿Y tú, Reggie?

\- A mi no me gustan esas cosas mundanas.

\- Que snob eres.- se burló el Black.

\- ¡No lo soy!

\- ¡Oye, hacedme caso!

Se quejó James.

\- Bueno, bueno ya os habéis burlado lo suficiente...- los calmó Lily.-...o no. ¡Quiero uno de caramelo!

\- ¡Estoy aquí!

Harry Riddle pensó que le apetecía uno de chocolate, pero también disfrutaba escuchar y ver como la amistad de sus tíos no había disminuido ni un poco.

\- ¡Sois unos malditos!

\- ¡Vamos, vamos James! ¡Era broma! ¡Cuéntanos!

\- ¡No, ya no quiero!

\- Que susceptible es.

Peter no pudo más que reír.

¡Vaya que lo era!


	5. Pociones clandestinas y un profesor loco

James Potter no estaba de acuerdo con aquella pantomima del concurso, es decir, no lo estaba al principio.

Pero no sabía como conquistar a su hermosa serpiente, ya lo había intentado de mil maneras y ninguna había dado fruto. Aunque le faltaba desnudarse delante de él y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar...En fin, todo había empezado al revés, Lunático y Colagusano planeando los bailes, el canto y sus declaraciones ayudados por Lily, Canuto refunfuñando por las esquinas porque no conocía sus planes, el hermano de Sirius chantajeándolos y Severus Snape de aliado.

Eso no iba a salir bien.

"- ¡Que dramático eres!- Remus rodó los ojos y los demás asintieron. Cornamenta abrió los labios preparado para defenderse, pero Sirius se le adelantó:- ¡La reina del drama!

\- ¿¡Como me has llamado perro de segunda!?- se indignó subiéndose al sofá para saltar sobre él. Sirius alistó su varita.- ¿¡Te recuerdo quién estuvo llorando una semana entera en el felpudo de su casa porque cometió la imprudencia de llamar gordo a su esposo embarazado!?

Canuto se puso rojo de la rabia.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Has sacado la artillería pesada!- Sirius no cabía en si mismo.- ¡Puedo sacar mucha más mier...!

\- ¡Sirius!

Regulus, harto de las peleas de esos dos, sacó su varita y los ató a unas sillas para que no se movieran.

\- Gracias.- suspiró Lily acariciándose las sienes.- ¡Son unos imbéciles!

\- ¿Porque no empiezas, James?- le instó Peter viendo que Remus estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.- Por el principio. Lo que quiere decir el momento en que te enamoraste de él.

Fuera Harry se comía una galleta que había invocado y esperaba a que comenzara la historia.

James dejó de lanzarle flechas de muerte a Sirius y se devanó los sesos intentando recordar.

"Un adolescente James de sexto año corría a las cocinas después de un aburrido día de clases. En realidad no corría, sino que volaba. Nadie lo había descubierto durante estos últimos meses, pero cada cierto tiempo tomaba su escoba y volaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts raudo y veloz. Ni siquiera la señora Norris podía competir con su escoba de última generación. A veces ni avisaba a Canuto, aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, le gustaba pasear solo. Tal vez el viento le enfriaba las ideas y...

\- ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

Oh, oh.

James hizo un giro mal equilibrado, por un momento tuvo un problema de pánico, ¿y porque?

Él era el buscador de Gryffindor.

Había volado desde los malditos cinco años.

Y se había proclamado el rey que se burlaba de todo y de todos.

Pero esa voz era tan letal que por un momento temió por su vida.

\- ¡Oye, tu! ¡Mocoso!

¿¡Mocoso!?

James no podía distinguir bien el rostro de la persona que le gritaba como una bestia feroz. ¿Quién es ese tipo? Era un hombre tan guapo que le robó el aliento, cabello negro oscuro echado hacía atrás, ojos verdes que parecían furiosos y un espectacular físico que removió el estomago de James y lo excitó de inmediato.

\- ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo, mocoso!- gritó con un tono frío.

La escoba de James actuó por si sola bajando hacía la dirección donde se encontraba el tipo.

\- ¿Que demonios? ¡Oye, para, idiota!

Al parecer su magia estaba atrayendo su escoba a una velocidad que causó vértigo en él. Sin embargo, no pudo sostenerse del todo bien y cuando la escoba fue veloz y ya se consideraba imparable, sintió que su cuerpo se desprendía del objeto y empezaba a caer como un ser sin posesión de sus movimientos. ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Iba a morir!

"- ¡Ves que eres la reina del drama!- dijeron todos.

\- ¡Podía haber muerto, amigos de pacotilla!- chilló James acusándolos.- ¡Ese Riddle es un descerebrado!

\- Sigue, James.

Él regresó a sus recuerdos."

James caía y caía sin descenso, ¿cuantos metros había subido realmente? Pero no cayó del todo, en un instante tomó conciencia de que su cuerpo ya no caía sino que flotaba. Sus tímpanos se taparon y su mente se quedó en blanco, aunque nada sucedió, ya que su cuerpo fue recogido como una pluma y unos brazos fuertes le sostuvieron en el aire. El Gryffindor había cerrado los ojos para no ver el desastre que ocurriría, pero cuando los abrió se encontró unos hermosos ojos verdes.

¿Estaba en el cielo?

\- ¿¡Porque maldita sea no tienes más cuidado, mocoso!?

Potter lo miró con cara de idiota hasta que se dio cuenta.

¿¡Como!?

\- ¡No he sido yo quien ha embrujado mi maldita escoba!

\- ¡No maldigas, maldita sea!- rumió el hombre ajustando el agarre en su cuerpo.- ¡Podías haberte matado!

\- ¡Lo tenía todo controlado!- grito e hizo un puchero.- ¿¡Quien eres tú!?

Enfurecido, el hombre lo bajó, pero no lo soltó.

\- Soy tu nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- le informó con una voz arrogante.- Thomas Riddle.

Thomas Riddle.

A James se le quedó atascado su nombre en la garganta.

\- Mi nuevo profesor.- susurró. James miró su boca con deseo.- Una pregunta, profesor. ¿Tiene permitido acostarse con sus alumnos?

El profesor Riddle se quedó en blanco.

"Cinco almohadas llegaron al rostro de James Riddle.

\- ¡James eres de lo que no hay!

\- ¿¡Le dijiste eso al profesor Riddle nada mas conocerlo!?

Chilló Peter boquiabierto.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- le devolvió con aire culposo.- ¡Si quiero algo, lo tengo!

"Malditos Gryffindors" se dijo Regulus acariciándose el puente de la nariz."

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loco, mocoso?- gruñó Tom soltándolo del todo, pero James hizo todo lo contrario, y se acercó más a su cuerpo.- Aléjate.

James sonrió de lado.

\- Tendrá que pagarme una nueva escoba, profesor.- susurró muy cerca de él.- No acepto dinero en efectivo.

Thomas lo alejó con un movimiento de brazo y lo miró seriamente.

\- Calma tus hormonas, mocoso.- escupió.- Y vete antes de que baje cien puntos a Gryffindor.

Su amenaza podía ser muy real por lo que James, con todo el dolor de su corazón, retrocedió dos pasos.

\- Si, profesor...- invocó su escoba y lo miró una última vez con decisión.- pero no voy a rendirme.

El profesor sintió que su columna vertebral se tensaba.

\- Márchese ahora mismo.- le ordenó.

\- Si, profesor.- sin embargo él era demasiado osado, así que acercó su rostro a la del otro y rozó sus labios.- Nos vemos.

Y lo abandonó en mitad del pasillo mientras su mente maquinaba ideas para conquistarlo.

"- ¡Y así fue como enamoré a mi hombre!- saltó James.- ¡Vamos a comernos un helado!

\- ¡James!- gritaron todos tirándole mas almohadas.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse si realmente se había comprado demasiadas.

\- Cornamenta.- dijo Remus.- Te lo digo por todos. Tienes un par de...Ajam.

\- ¡No lo digas Sirius!

Lily fue la primera que tapó su boca para que Sirius no lo repitiera.

\- ¡Eso es censura!

\- Eres un ordinario, Orion.- escupió Regulus tomándose una copa de vino.- Tienes unos modales horrendos.

\- ¡Snob!

\- ¿¡Que me has dicho!?

Empezó la guerra de los Black.

\- ¡Bueno basta ya!- Peter los separó con su pequeño cuerpo.- ¡Sois peores que niños!

\- Continua, James.- le dijo Remus haciendo un aspaviento.- Cuéntanos que ocurrió esa noche o mejor...- compuso una sonrisa que dio mala espina a James.-...que ocurrió la noche anterior a nuestro concurso.

James abrió los ojos, espantado.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Canuto los miró a ambos y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Que ocurrió?

\- ¡No, ni se te o...!

Lily le cerró la boca con un hechizo y puso su atención en Remus.

\- Prosigue, cariño.

\- Gracias.- dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

Progresivamente la expresión de James fue enfurruñándose cada vez más y más, y finalmente se sentó en una esquina.

\- Todo ocurrió...

"...la madrugada del concurso.

Remus se había levantado muy temprano porque hacia diez minutos que oía sonidos extraños provenientes del baño. Por pereza no había querido averiguarlo, pero no tuvo más remedio cuando escucho una pequeña explosión viniendo del cubículo.

\- ¿Que demonios?- maldijo yendo en dirección al baño. Ni Peter ni Sirius se percataron del asunto y continuaron roncando, en cambio James no se encontraba en su cama.- ¿James?- El susodicho estaba de espaldas a la puerta y en cuanto escuchó su voz se tensó.- ¿Que haces?

Él se limpió los parpados y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

El Gryffindor intentó esconder lo que hacía con su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!?

Lunático lo apartó para ver lo que hacía olisqueando el aire. James cayó a un lado maldiciendo la fuerza sobrenatural del licántropo.

\- Eso no es...- paró un segundo.- ¿¡Estás haciendo una poción de embarazo!?

"Maldito lunático cerebrito"- pensó James alejándose de la mirada fulminadora de su amigo."

Volviendo al salón de los Riddle Potter, todos miraban a James con miradas burlonas.

James no sabía donde esconderse.

\- Entonces era verdad lo que decía Lunático.- dijo Peter alzando una ceja.

Remus asintió.

\- Estas fatal, Cornamenta.- resopló Sirius.

\- ¡Era un plan de emergencia!- chilló.

Fuera del salón, Harry Potter no podía cerrar la boca.

Su papá era demasiado loco.

\- ¿¡Acaso crees que yo era el único que planeaba embarazarlo!?- chilló aún mas quejumbroso.- Años después descubrí que mi encantador esposo había tomando pociones para embarazarme esa misma noche. Mi pobre Harry no fue un accidente.- se lamentó.- ¡Tuve suerte de que solo me saliera un hijo en mi primer embarazo!

\- Con tantas pociones de por medio hubieran habido cinco Harrys.- susurró Lily al oído de Regulus.

Regulus se estremeció.

Cinco Harrys eran cinco Riddles y Potters.

Al fin y al cabo hablaban de Thomas Riddle.

Ese hombre causaba escalofríos con su sola presencia.

\- Continua, Remus, ¿que ocurrió?

\- ¡Eh, que es mi historia!

Ninguno le hizo caso.

"- ¡Desmantela esto ahora mismo!- le ordenó Remus cruzándose de brazos.- ¿¡Crees que esto es la solución!?

\- Ya lo sé...- bajó la cabeza.- pero es que él no me mira y yo lo quiero."

Todos en el salón miraron con pena a un avergonzado anfitrión.

\- ¿A quien estáis mirando?- bufó.- Sigue.

"Remus miró a su amigo con lástima. Al fin y al cabo, todos estaban en la misma situación.

\- Lo sé, James.- se sentó en el suelo a su lado y lo abrazó.- Pero un embarazo es algo que debe surgir por amor, un amor correspondido. No por obligación.

\- ¡Él me ama, Remus...- gritó convencido y su voz bajó dos octavas.-... pero no lo sabe.

El otro suspiró.

\- No te hace falta, en su momento tendrás todos los hijos que quieras, pero primero necesitas que el padre lo sepa.

Se burló. James también se rió.

\- Esta bien, esta bien.- miró todo lo que había montado.- Aunque puede que esto te sirva a ti. Ese Malfoy no parece muy fértil.

\- ¡No te burles!- y los dos se fueron a dormir."

\- ¿¡Y quien tuvo cinco hijos con esa serpiente albina!?- chilló Peter señalando a un avergonzado Remus.

Sirius se alzó muy indignado.- Perdóname que te diga, Remus, y lo digo por todos. Eres un conejo.

\- ¡Imbéciles!

Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras los demás reían.

\- Bueno, bueno.- Cornamenta se levantó y calmó a sus amigos.- Empiezo mi historia de aquella noche.

\- ¡Por fin!- dijo Regulus para sorpresa de todos. Con sus miradas asombradas puestas en su persona, miró su reloj.- Tengo una reunión en dos horas. Daos prisa.

\- Esta bien.- rodó sus ojos.- Fue así.

"Tras una gloriosa ovación en el concierto, James no había querido volver a mirar a la gente. Tenía tanto miedo que prefirió no espiar tras la cortina, ya tenía suficiente con lo que oía y con lo que había visto. ¡Maldición, se había sentado en su regazo! Y no le había dado una simple mirada de deseo. ¡Ni una! Y eso que había rozado su erección cuando estaba bailando. Lo amaba pero su hombre necesitaba muchos mimos. Lo intuía. James entró en depresión, sus amigos estaban igual de deprimidos, la gente empezaba a volverse loca y la noche no prometía ir bien.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Un fuego de humo negro invadió el backstage, Cornamenta no pudo hacer nada, su mente falló y sintió como su brazo era tirado hacía atrás. Los ojos de James no pudieron distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba, quizás era un armario oscuro o quizás, ¿una cueva?

\- ¿Que merlín es este lugar?- se preguntó James a si mismo mirando a todos lados.

Nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Era enorme, oscuro y quizás algo húmedo.

Para su desconcierto había una gigantesca y horrible estatua en medio de la cueva y miles de serpientes mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Estoy en una película de terror?

\- No lo estás.- una voz serpenteante le estremeció de pies a cabeza.

James se giró de golpe.

\- ¡Oh, merlín!- Tras él estaba el objeto de su deseo más intimo.-...Tom...

Tom no parecía el mismo profesor de siempre. Estaba despeinado, su ropa habitual parecía desaliñada, había desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa y andaba descalzo por la fría piedra. Sus ojos verdes no estaban verdes sino rojos. De un furioso rojo.

¡Merlín!

Lo amaba.

\- ¿Que tanto me miras, mocoso?- espetó Tom cruzándose de brazos y viéndose mucho más imponente.

Él tragó en seco.

\- Yo...¿que hago aquí, Riddle?

El mayor miró a los lados, pero regresó su vista fulminante a James.- ¿Tu que crees? Te he secuestrado, James.

¿Secuestrado?

"Todos sus amigos lo miraban boquiabierto.

\- ¿¡Secuestrado!?- gritaron todos.- ¡Lo reconoce!

\- Ese hombre no tiene modales.- se lamentó James, pero luego su boca tornó a una sonrisa.- Lo adoro.

\- Ohhhh.- sus amigos se burlaron de él.- Que bonito.

\- ¡Idiotas!"

Por un momento la mente de James se volvió en blanco.

\- ¿Me has...secuestrado?

\- Si.- gruñó.- Que se te meta bien en la cabeza.

¿Había funcionado el plan del concurso?

\- ¿Porque?

Tom tensó sus hombros y bajando los brazos fue caminando despacio hacia él. Tuvo el impulso de retroceder, pero su cabeza le dijo que no, que aquello era lo más sexy del mundo y su profesor no parecía él en lo más mínimo.

Era otro hombre.

\- Respondeme, James.- siseó.- ¿Que ocurre si un hombre ve que la persona que ha deseado locamente se ofrece ante otros como si se estuviera vendiendo?

\- ¿Como dices?

No podía respirar.

\- ¿Estás sordo?- le preguntó tomando su mano con fuerza y tirando su cuerpo contra el suyo. James no podía creerlo.- ¿Por que diablos estás semidesnudo?

Él miró sus ropas, su camisa semiabierta y notó su maquillaje aún en su rostro.

No estaba semidesnudo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Riddle?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.- No estoy siquiera en calzoncillos.

\- Muestras piel que es lo mismo.- gruñó y tomó su cintura para luego estampar sus labios en los del Gryffindor.

"- ¡Ahhh!- chillaron todos.

\- No me lo creo.- dijo Sirius de pronto.- No me creo a ese Riddle.

\- ¿Que dices, Sirius?

James miró a todos y puso un rostro solemne.- Lo siento, muchachos, les he mentido. Debo revelaros que...- sus amigos se inclinaron hacia delante.-...fui yo quien provocó ese humo y secuestró a Riddle.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Los merodeadores y Regulus no podían abrir más la boca.

\- El humo lo provoqué yo, pero no con mala intención, que luego os secuestraran vuestros esposos es cosa suya.- dijo enfurruñado.- Se aprovecharon del humo.

\- No entiendo nada, James.- Lily lo tomó de los hombros.- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Él rodó los ojos y rodeó los hombros de su amiga.- Mi Tom puede ser una serpiente inteligente y astuta, pero en asuntos de amor es un lerdo total.

Harry se golpeó la frente.

Menudo ejemplo de padres.

\- Así que te inventaste la historia del principio porque es lo que habías soñado que hubiera hecho tu esposo.- se burló Regulus.

\- Así es.- hizo una sonrisa enamorada.

\- ¡Pues cuéntanos la verdad, idiota!

Le lanzaron más almohadas y quizás dos varitas.

\- ¡Solo quería crear expectación!- chilló.- ¡Ahhh! ¡No, Remus! ¡La botella de coñac, no!

\- ¡Habla, maldito reno insensible!

Peter estaba preparado para lanzarle la bola de cristal tan fea que tenían sobre la repisa.

Regalo de navidad de Harry.

\- ¡Soy un ciervo!

Después de que Regulus los calmó (aunque no pudo evitar unirseles), dejó que James prosiguiera con su relato contando la parte verdadera.

Volvió a empezar.

"Tras una gloriosa ovación en el concierto, James no había querido volver a mirar en dirección a la gente. Tenía tanto miedo que prefirió no espiar tras la cortina, ya tenía suficiente con lo que oía y con lo que había visto. ¡Maldición, se había sentado en su regazo! Y no le había dado una simple mirada de deseo. ¡Ni una! Y eso que había rozado su erección cuando estaba bailando. Lo amaba pero su hombre necesitaba golpearse contra una pared enorme. ¿¡Porque era tan lento!? James entró en depresión, sus amigos estaban igual de deprimidos, la gente empezaba a volverse loca y la noche no prometía ir bien.

Plan B.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Sin que le vieran, sacó de sus bolsillos una bola que causaba fuego de humo negro de su propia colección. Lo dejó en una esquina y el humo invadió el backstage. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como venían esas serpientes rastreras a por sus amigos, así que simplemente les dejó a su suerte sabiendo que estaban en buenas manos. O eso esperaba si los Slytherin no querían perder parte de su anatomía. Aprovechó el momento para huir e ir a por su serpiente favorita. Este se encontraba aplacando con furia a los estudiantes que pretendían derrumbar el escenario.

\- ¡Fuera mocosos acosadores!- sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo candente. James se excitó con solo verlo.- ¡Nadie pasará de aquí!

Su furia iba a aumentar si James no le ayudaba antes al provocar un hechizo que creaba una tormenta. Los estudiantes empezaron a chillar y correr fuera del comedor, incluso los profesores se marcharon. Para su suerte no estaba el profesor Dumbledore. Solo quedó Riddle que lo vio entre el mar de gente.

\- ¡Potter!- gruñó.- ¿¡Que demonios haces ahí!? ¡Dame una explicación ahora mismo!

James se puso contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿De que profesor?

Thomas estaba mojado de los pies a la cabeza y su cabello húmedo goteaba por su frente.

Ni siquiera se salvaban sus ropas y James solo deseó quitárselas.

\- ¡Crear todo este caos, cantar en el maldito comedor y con esa ropa de sabe merlín donde la has sacado! ¡Te has maquillado, mocoso! ¡Límpiate la cara!

\- ¿Le gusta profesor?- James se acercó hasta él.- Me lo puse para ti.

El Slytherin retrocedió unos pasos y sus ojos tornaron negros.- No juegues conmigo, mocoso.

\- Te lo dije, Thomas.- avanzó unos pasos y tomó la camisa de Tom.- No iba a rendirme."

En el salón, sus amigos lo miraban con una nueva luz.

\- Es admirable, James.

El susodicho se avergonzó.

\- En vez de que él fuera a por ti, tú fuiste a por él.- Canuto abrazó a su amigo fuertemente.- Me siento muy orgulloso.

A Peter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Lily le lanzaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- He de decir, Potter.- comenzó Regulus.- Que los tienes bien puestos.

\- Gracias, gracias.- se limpió una lágrima ficticia.- Será mejor que continúe.

\- ¡Si!

"Riddle puso rígida su columna y lo miró seriamente.- ¿Te crees que me he creído tu numerito? Eres un desvergonzado.- la sonrisa de James se volvió más cálida.- ¿Porque me miras así?

\- Eres un mentiroso, Riddle.- le dijo rodeando sus brazos en su cuello.- Te ha encantado. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Sus ojos lo fulminaron, pero no alejaron su cuerpo...ni sus intenciones.

\- ¿Crees que no sé que me espías, que has alejado a todas las chicas que me perseguían y que hay noches que te masturbas pensando en mi?

Por primera vez vio que la frialdad de Tom caía.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas, mocoso!- Las manos de James acariciaron su cintura seductoramente y pegó ambas entrepiernas. Tom gruñó e intentó moverse, pero no pudo.- ¡Mas te valdría soltarme!

\- No quiero.- dijo.- He lanzado un hechizo sobre tu cuerpo para que no puedas moverte.

El Gryffindor lamió sus labios y mordió la piel.

\- No sabes cuanto te he deseado, profesor.- y terminó besándolo apasionadamente. La boca de Tom estaba cerrada al principio, pero sus labios comenzaron a moverse y James disfrutó la pequeña rendición de su serpiente.- ¿Me deseas, Tom?

\- No tengo otro maldito remedio.- siseó y sus manos se liberaron para tomar su cintura con fuerza.

-...Tom...- se quedó sin aliento.

Al parecer su Tom era más poderoso de lo que parecía para haber deshecho el hechizo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar, pequeño león?

Agarró al Gryffindor por el trasero y lo alzó. James rió ávidamente. Su Tom estaba demasiado reprimido. Necesitaba soltar a la serpiente que llevaba dentro.

\- No te pudiste quedar sentado, esperando a ser conquistado, mocoso.- le reprochó.- Tuviste que lanzarte al hoyo tu solo.

\- ¿Hubieras dado tu el paso?- él alzó una ceja.- Perdona mi querida serpiente, pero eres malo en asuntos de amor.- y susurró en su oído.- ¿Lo eres también en asuntos de cama?"

\- ¡Ahhhh!- chilló Lily mientras Regulus abría los ojos.- ¡Eres todo un Gryffindor!

\- Mis pobres oídos.- dijo Sirius.- Eres como mi hermano.- lloriqueó.- ¿Quién quiere oír eso de su hermano?- lo miró bajo las pestañas y sonrió pícaramente.- Cuenta más.

\- Bueno...

\- Espera...- le paró Peter. James se quedó con la palabra en la boca.-...¡Ahhhhh!...ya está.

Remus se rió lobunamente.

"- No me pongas a prueba, Potter.- Y como si se tratase de un objeto se aferró a él y el gran comedor empezó a dar vueltas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, James ya no estaba en Hogwarts, sino en una especie de cueva con una estatura enorme de un hombre del mar y miles de serpientes clavándole la mirada. El Gryffindor jadeó, pero no le dio tiempo si quiera a pensar del todo o preguntar, pues los labios de Tom atacaron su boca sin contemplaciones. James gimió dentro del beso. Ese Thomas Riddle era el que él deseaba con locura, aunque también amara locamente al Riddle remilgado. Sin pensar fue quitando la ropa mojada de su hombre, despacio sin cortar el beso y mordiendo sus labios con tanta intensidad que Riddle gruñó y causó fricción entre ambas erecciones.

-...Merlín, Tom.- su cara enrojeció por el calor y en menos de lo que quiso se encontraba en una habitación con una cama.- ¿Donde esta...?

\- Shhh.- calló su boca.- Tu has querido esto, mocoso, pues lo tendrás.

Y se vio despojado de su ropa con un movimiento de dedos.

\- Te voy a enseñar a obedecer, maldita sea.

Y atacó uno de sus puntos más sensibles."

\- ¡Sus pezones!

\- Dais asco.- Regulus hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Pervertidos.

\- ¡Calla, Reggie! ¡O cuento cuál es tu punto débil!

La cara de Regulus se volvió pálida.

\- Ya volveremos con eso después.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa malvada.

El Black deseó volver a su preciada oficina.

"James pegó un chillido de placer cuando su serpiente atacó sus pezones sin remilgos ni compasión. Tom sonrió de lado e hizo lo mismo con el otro, haciéndole disfrutar lo máximo apenas con unos toques en su cuerpo.

\- Estas muy excitado, James.- murmuró en su oído y empezó a tocar su miembro despierto.- Gime para mi.

Así lo hizo.

Estaba en un punto en el que ni él mismo se reconocía, todas sus experiencias sexuales anteriores las había olvidado de golpe y ya solo recordaba los besos de Tom. El Slytherin no tuvo suficiente con recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios y lengua, sino que utilizó sus hábiles manos para torturarlo, lo que casi provoca que terminase demasiado pronto. James abrió los ojos y vio la escena más erótica del mundo. Su Tom comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones para luego bajar sus calzoncillos.

\- Merlín.- murmuró James atónito.

Tom no dijo nada, pero un brillo satisfactorio se instaló en sus ojos."

Sus amigos estaban levemente sonrojados, más bien Remus, Lily, Peter y Regulus, aunque este último solo un poco. En cambio Sirius disfrutaba la historia como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Grande, eh?

Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-...Si...- dijo James mirando fuera del salón.- Acabemos esto rápido, quiero volver con mi Tom.

Su hijo, sin embargo, estaba al punto del desmayo y se tapó los oídos para no ír nada.

¡No quería saber ese dato!

"- No tengo la paciencia para ser suave ahora.- gruñó subiéndose sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada músculo suyo acariciarlo y sus dedos rozando su mejilla con ternura.- Maldita sea, eres tan tierno. Todo lloroso y excitado.

Riddle estaba igual o más que excitado, pero James no podía hablar.

Simplemente no podía.

Y cuando lo preparó profusamente para poder terminar de unirlos definitivamente creyó que jamás habría momento tan hermoso.

\- Quisiera...- miró su miembro palpitante.

\- Después.- ordenó con la mirada oscura.- No te librarás, James.

Solo por oír su nombre en sus labios llegaría al éxtasis.

\- Pero necesito estar dentro de ti.

El Gryffindor ya se sentía listo para recibirlo, aunque en su mente aún rondaba una pregunta.

\- Tom.- le llamó dejando que su boca hinchada por los besos abandonase la otra boca.- ¿Tú...me amas?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

Más bien una mirada furiosa de Tom que le estremeció de pies a cabeza y sin quererlo ni beberlo se vio siendo penetrado con deseos inhumanos. De sus labios brotó un gemido desgarrador que pudo haber despertado al mismísimo merlín, pero que llevaron a James al acabose del placer. Tom lanzó gruñidos que se estrellaron en su oído y continuó el vaivén de pasión que formaban ambos cuerpos.

-...¡Merlín, Tom!...

\- ¿¡Como maldita sea puedes decir...- jadeó Tom con gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.-...que no te amo!? ¡Jamás...me habría...acostado contigo...si no te hubiera querido!

Su declaración lo dejó desconcertado.

-...¿¡Como!? ¡Ahhh!

\- Desde...que te...vi.

James no pudo contenerse y lo besó apasionadamente, para ese momento su racionalidad ya era una mera distracción y los dos alcanzaron la gloria en los brazos del otro.

\- Te amo, Tom.- sus ojos estaban llorosos.- Desde que te vi.

\- Maldito Gryffindor.- escupió y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.- Yo también. He estado furioso todo esta maldita semana contigo...

\- ¿Conmigo?- se indignó levantándose a medias.- ¿Porque?

\- ¿Crees que no sé que has estado yendo por el castillo con tus amigos haciendo no se qué diabluras?- espetó golpeando su culo.

\- ¡Ah!

\- No me jodas, James, no vuelvas a hacer eso.- gruñó.- Llevo sin dormir varias noches por perseguirte."

\- ¿¡Como!?

Los merodeadores estaban a cuadros.

\- ¿¡Desde cuando...!?

\- ¡Déjale seguir!

Sirius se quedó mudo.

"- Yo...- estaba boquiabierto.-...no sabía. ¿Ibas a hacer algo esta noche para secuestrarme después de haberme visto en el escenario?

\- ¿Secuestrarte?- dijo con el ceño más fruncido.- Llevo planeando secuestrarte un año entero.

¿Un año?

\- ¿Y por que no...?

\- ¡El maldito concurso quebró mis planes! ¡Todo por ese viejo loco! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que te dejaré ir ahora que te tengo! ¡Eres mío! ¿¡Entendido!?

Se levantó exaltado y caminó furiosamente por la habitación.

\- ¡Tampoco iba a dejar que nadie te tocara en el escenario cuando se volvieron locos esos críos inmun...James!

\- Te amo, mi remilgado y loco profesor.- le declaró saltando sobre él.

\- No me llames remilgado, James.- siseó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- ¿Que vas a hacerme, eh?

Los ojos verdes de Tom refulgieron.

Ninguno pronunció respuesta."

James estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos mientras sus amigos volvían a la normalidad. Demasiadas emociones en un día y aún faltaba un relato más.

\- Ese Riddle me ha sorprendido gratamente.- asintió Sirius.- Sobre todo el tamaño de su...

\- ¡Sirius!- lo calló Remus.- No seas maleducado.

\- ¡Pervertido!- Regulus le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.- Perdónale, madre.

Él miró hacia arriba, al cielo, pero Sirius siguiéndole el juego, y al contrario que él, miró al suelo.

\- ¡Tu madre sigue viva, Sirius!

\- ¡Y no está en el infierno, Orion!- volvió a darle un coscorrón.

\- ¡Deja de golpearme, Arcturus!

Los hermanos Black empezaron otra disputa que pareció no tener fin.

"Par de críos" pensó James negando con la cabeza y divertido a no más poder.

\- ¡Me toca a mi!- chilló Lily alzándose entre los demás.

Oh, merlín.


End file.
